feelings never felt
by tenshixD
Summary: With all their fights, pranks and insults, it wasn't hard to see that SS hated each other, but what will happen when a new evil arrives and threatens to make them all miserable? And will their feelings change for the better...or for the worse?COMPLETE
1. sakura's morning, syaoran's suspicion

A/N: i didn't update, i just felt like rewriting it. =D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captors  
  
**Feelings never felt**  
  
By: Mizutenshiai  
  
Prologue: Our Main characters; Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, are all 13. They all attend the same school, and ET are going out. Sakura has also turned all the clow cards into Sakura cards.  
  
Chapter 1- Sakura's morning, Syaoran's suspicion  
  
RINGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

"Wake up Sakura!!!!!" Kero yelled as the alarm from Sakura's clock rang. Sakura hit the snooze button and continued to sleep.

"Wake up!!! You're going to be late if you continue to sleep!!!" Kero yelled.

"Hoe.I'm late?????"

"Yes, you are. Its 8:00 already!" Kero replied. Without a sound, Sakura rushed out of bed throwing her blanket on the floor during the process. She rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth while attempting to comb her hair at the same time, then she ran into her room to change into her school uniform. After she finished, she ran down for breakfast.  
  
Touya's POV  
  
KABOOM!!

I heard a crash by the staircase and was about to investigate what was causing the noise, when I saw Sakura walk into the Kitchen rubbing her head. Haha, Kaijuus will always be kaijuus.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
God, that hurt! I cant believe it...I tripped on the last step and fell down!! As I walked into the Kitchen, I saw Touya laughing. I swear if he laughs any harder his head is going to explode!!!! The nerves of him; laughing at other's misfortunes!  
  
Normal POV  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked madly as she stomped on Touya's foot.

"OWWWW! I was laughing at your clumsiness and if you don't hurry up and get to school, you're gonna be in trouble!" Touya replied while rubbing his foot.

" Darn it!!" Sakura yelled as she gulped down her breakfast.

"Wow you're improving, it only took you 3 minutes to devour you food. Keep this up and you just might make a world record." Touya said, amazed by his little sister's speed when it comes to eating breakfast. Sakura smiled as she ran out the door, but not before strapping on her skates.  
  
'I cant believe it. I cant believe that mother is making me come to Japan to look for the clow cards, but, for some reason I can barely sense any clow cards. I mean, I do sense Clow Magic because Eriol is here, but I have been sensing some other magic besides Clow Magic. Theres a very strong and powerful, but strange force near this town.' Syaoran thought. All of the sudden some one yelled "Excuse me, Pardon me, GET OUT OF THE WAY" which interrupted Syaoran's trance. He turned around and saw a girl on skates coming straight at him. He jumped aside, and just barely made it as the girl whizzed by him. He watched as she continue to skate, when he saw the pink aura the surrounded her. It was quite powerful one too. He was in awe, 'How was it possible? How could a **girl** have such a strong magical aura? Her magic could actually be stronger than _mine_, but that is almost impossible because no one's magic is stronger than mine except for clow reed's...unless she had the clow cards; but...'

Rinnnnnggggggggggggggg...

The school bell rung.interrupting Syaoran's thoughts. 'Shoot that is the school bell I'm going to be late!'


	2. A new Student

A/N: Yay, next chappie. lolz.

**Feelings never felt**

By: Mizutenshiai

Chapter 2- A new Student  
  
"Class," Mr. Terada started when the door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sakura said

"Sakura, how nice of you to finally joined us." Mr. Terada said and punished Sakura for being late by making her stand by the door with a pail of water to "think" about what she did wrong. Sakura was standing outside when she saw Syaoran. Sakura blinked and finally sensed it. She sensed Syaoran's green aura, and it was quite powerful. Syaoran sensed that Sakura's aura was the one he sensed before, and realized who the source of the power was coming from. They stood there in a trance, glaring at each other unsure whether or not to trust each other and unsure of what to do. Then Syaoran broke the silence.

"I cant believe that such a strong aura is coming from someone like you." Syaoran said giving Sakura another one of his famous death glares.

"What do you mean by "some like you"?" Sakura asked, a bit mad.

"I mean a girl.a defenseless, weak, vulnerable girl, like you." Syaoran said.

"And _how_ would **you** know whether I am weak and defenseless or not?" Sakura asked, getting very angry.

"All you girls are the same;weak, defenseless, and boycrazy. I don't even know how you can have such a strong aura." Syaoran said thinking about all his encounters with girls back from china.

"Whats it to you that I have magic?" Sakura shot back. Syaoran was about say something when the door opened and Mr. Terada asked

"Okay, what is all the noise that I am hearing out here Sakura. Oh...you must be Syaoran! Come in, you too Sakura." Sakura went back into the classroom and walked to her seat.

"Okay, as I was about to say before Miss Kinomoto interrupted me." Mr. Terada said, eyeing Sakura. Sakura Blushed.

'So her full name is Kinomoto Sakura' Syaoran thought as he continued to glare at Sakura along with everyone else in the class.

"We have a new transfer student from China. His name is Li Syaoran." Mr Terada said.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"What happened Sakura" Tomoyo asked me, when I heard Eriol say, " Ooh...its nothing Tomoyo. Its just that Sakura and my cousin didn't really hit it off. They got off at the wrong foot...that's all."

"What!!! He's your cousin? That jerk that I was yelling at outside, is your **cousin**???!!!??" I asked, well, practically yelled out.

"Yes, didn't you hear him, or are deaf?" a voice behind me said. I turned around, and guess who was there. It was Mr.' I'm-better -than-u' sitting right behind me!!!! I was furious!

"What are you doing here!!???!!!" I asked him.

"God, are you seriously deaf or are you too dumb to understand what the teacher just said. He just assigned me to sit behind you. God, the teacher must be kidding me, making me sit behind this nincompoop."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sakura and Syaoran then started a glaring contest in which they were both trying to win.

"Is everything alright back there, Mr. Li and Miss Kinomoto?" Mr. Terada asked Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yes teacher" Sakura and Syaoran answered giving each other one last glare.  
  
Author's notes:so, howd u like it so far?


	3. the rest of the school day

AN: OKie...I'm up to Chapter three and i still onli have 2 reviews.....is my story that bad/well...its okie anyway here is chapter 4  
  
**Feelings never felt**

by: Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 4: Ice cream  
  
At the end of school, the four students met by the school gates and they started to walk to the ice cream shop together. While walking Syaoran "accidentally" tripped Sakura, and she fell flat on her face. Sakura got mad and her finger slipped and Syaoran grew a pig tail on his butt.

"Oh, so you wanna play magic, huh?" said a very pissed off Syaoran, who now has a smirk on his face.

"Wait, don't, people are going to see you!!!!" Eriol said, but that didnt stop them. Syaoran enlarged his sword and pulled out an ofuda (is dat how u spell it?)

"Element, wind" Syaoran summoned the wind element which blew Sakura on to the top of the tree and he began to walk away. Eriol and Tomoyo just stood there and watched. Sakura jumped off the tree [jump card] ( she doesnt really have to use her wand that often anymore.) She then ran and pointed at the puddle of mud next to syaoran and the next thing Syaoran knew, he was covered in mud.

"Why you little..." he started, but then he was lifted into midair. He pulled out another ofuda,

"Element Water!" Syaoran yelled and the water drenched Sakura from head to toe, which caused Sakura to drop Syaoran flat on his butt. Syaoran then noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol was no where to be seen.

"Hey!!! Tomoyo and Eriol left us here!!!" Syaoran said in disbelief,still covered in mud. Then he started to walk towards the Ice cream shop and spotted Eriol and Tomoyo inside eating ice cream already. He looked back and said

"Hey, are you going to just stand there?"

"NO! wait for me!!!" Sakura replied, shivering a little because of the water.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Tomoyo and I decided to leave Sakura and Syaoran outside while we ate ice cream, and they didnt even notice that we were gone until Syaoran fell down. Then the door to the shop opened and there stood the both of them, one covered in mud and one drenched in water. I looked around and saw everyone looking at them. they sweatdropped, then everyone laughed. I'll have to admitt, they were a funny site. While i was laughing my head along with everyone else, i could of sworn they blushing, and that made the sight of them even funnier. Two people, one male, one female, both as red as a tomatoe, one drenched in water, one covered with mud.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Syaoran and Sakura slowly inched toward Eriol and Tomoyo's table and sat down. "so would you like some ice cream?" Tomoyo asked them. "Um no thanx, i'm too dirty, i'll probaly get the ice cream dirty too. " Syaoran said. "me too, no thanx, i'll probaly get the cone wet and ... you noe..." Sakura said..not wanting to finish her sentence. So then Eriol and Tomoyo decided to eat their ice cream as slow as possible so Sakura and Syaoran would have to sit there in the ice cream shop longer.  
  
When Sakura got home that night, Touya saw her and immediately started to laugh. "HEy!!! wat u laughing at?" Sakura said a little mad. "You...haha...water..haha...wet..hahah" Touya said in between laughs... Sakura got pissed off and kicked Touya in the shin. "OWww...wat was that for?" Touya asked. "that...was..for....umm....u..umm..laughing!" said Sakura, and she walked up to her room.  
  
Sakura's room "Whoa....wat happen to you?" Kero asked " This new kid....Li Syaoran....knws magic...pulled prank on me.....drenched me with water." Sakura mumbled "hmmn...he knows magic eh?" Kero asked...a little intrested "do you know anything else about the kid?" Kero asked "Well, i heard that he specializes in element magic, hes Eriol's cousin....that makes him a descendant of clow reed....ummm he has amber eyes, and brown hair....umm....hes my age....um...and i guess thats about all that i know" Sakura said. And with that she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran's House  
  
'okay...now where do i start looking for the clow book?????' Syaoran though as he came out of the bathroom 'is it with Eriol....but it shouldnt be...i would know because the elders told me the Eriol would not have in this lifetime, so where do i start searching?' "Ahhhh, i know...i'll search through everyhouse that i sense magic from!!!" Syaoran said proudly. Unaware that the town was very large.  
  
Dressed in black Syaoran set his watch's alarm to go off at 1:00 so he would get to keep track of time , Syaoran jumped out his window and looked around the town ffrom a tree branch. He sweatdroped 'umm where do i start? this town is huge!' Syaoran though to himself 'o yes...the houses with magic!' With that thought he closed his eyes and concentrated on places with magic. He spotted that there were only 6 auras, 5 were really near, but the last one...it was sorta evil and it was more distant compared to the others. He jumped to the cloest house and sensed a sliver aura resting in peace. He crept inside and noticed that it was boy with grey hair and was older than him. Syaoran scanened the boy's desk, and bookshelf, then he serched allthe places that might have it, but nop, there was no sign of the clow book anywhere. Syaoran then went to the next house and reconized the aura as a blue one, the one that Eriol has, and without seaching it, he went to the next one. He though that it was strage, because this house had three auras: an orange yellow one, a pink and a peach color onr (ummm the peach one is Touyas....i didnt know what color to make it, and i heard that Touya's name mean peach blossoms, so i made it peach....) Syaoran was about to go inside until his watch's alarm went off. 'darn it...o wellz, guess i'll just have to come back tomorrow.' Syaoran though as he went home.  
  
A/N: Alrite! this is chapter four.......hmm....i might not continue uf i dunt get any more reviews... o yea... an ofuda is the yelow thingy that Syaoran uses to summon the elements.


	4. ice cream!

AN: OKie...I'm up to Chapter three and i still onli have 2 reviews.....is my story that bad/well...its okie anyway here is chapter 4  
  
**Feelings never felt**

by: Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 4: Ice cream  
  
At the end of school, the four students met by the school gates and they started to walk to the ice cream shop together. While walking Syaoran "accidentally" tripped Sakura, and she fell flat on her face. Sakura got mad and her finger slipped and Syaoran grew a pig tail on his butt.

"Oh, so you wanna play magic, huh?" said a very pissed off Syaoran, who now has a smirk on his face.

"Wait, don't, people are going to see you!!!!" Eriol said, but that didnt stop them. Syaoran enlarged his sword and pulled out an ofuda (is dat how u spell it?)

"Element, wind" Syaoran summoned the wind element which blew Sakura on to the top of the tree and he began to walk away. Eriol and Tomoyo just stood there and watched. Sakura jumped off the tree [jump card] ( she doesnt really have to use her wand that often anymore.) She then ran and pointed at the puddle of mud next to syaoran and the next thing Syaoran knew, he was covered in mud.

"Why you little..." he started, but then he was lifted into midair. He pulled out another ofuda,

"Element Water!" Syaoran yelled and the water drenched Sakura from head to toe, which caused Sakura to drop Syaoran flat on his butt. Syaoran then noticed that Tomoyo and Eriol was no where to be seen.

"Hey!!! Tomoyo and Eriol left us here!!!" Syaoran said in disbelief,still covered in mud. Then he started to walk towards the Ice cream shop and spotted Eriol and Tomoyo inside eating ice cream already. He looked back and said

"Hey, are you going to just stand there?"

"NO! wait for me!!!" Sakura replied, shivering a little because of the water.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Tomoyo and I decided to leave Sakura and Syaoran outside while we ate ice cream, and they didn't even notice that we were gone until Syaoran fell down. Then the door to the shop opened and there stood the both of them; one covered in mud, and one drenched in water. I looked around and saw everyone looking at them. they sweatdropped, then everyone laughed. I'll have to admitt, they were a funny site. While i was laughing my head along with everyone else, i could of sworn they blushing, and that made the sight of them even funnier. Two people, one male, one female, both as red as a tomatoe, one drenched in water, one covered with mud.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Syaoran and Sakura slowly inched toward Eriol and Tomoyo's table and sat down.

"So would you like some ice cream?" Tomoyo asked them.

"Um no thanks, i'm too dirty, i'll probaly get the ice cream dirty too." Syaoran said.

"Me too, no thanks, i'll probaly get the cone wet and ... you know..." Sakura said..not wanting to finish her sentence. So then Eriol and Tomoyo decided to eat their ice cream as slow as possible so Sakura and Syaoran would have to sit there in the ice cream shop longer.  
  
When Sakura got home that night, Touya saw her and immediately started to laugh. "Hey!!! What are you laughing at?" Sakura said a little mad.

"You...haha...water..haha...wet..hahah" Touya said in between laughs. Sakura got pissed off and kicked Touya in the shin.

"OWww...what was that for?" Touya asked.

"That...was..for....umm....you...umm..laughing!" said Sakura, and she walked up to her room.  
  
Sakura's room

"Whoa....wat happen to you?" Kero asked

"This new kid, Li Syaoran...knows magic...pulled prank on me.....drenched me with water." Sakura mumbled

"Hmmn...he knows magic eh?" Kero asked, a little interested

"Do you know anything else about the kid?" Kero asked

"Well, i heard that he specializes in element magic, he's Eriol's cousin....that makes him a descendant of clow reed....ummm he has amber eyes, and brown hair....umm....hes my age....uh...and i guess thats about all that i know" Sakura said, and with that she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran's House  
  
'Okay...now where do i start looking for the clow book?????' Syaoran though as he came out of the bathroom 'Is it with Eriol, but it shouldnt be...i would know because the elders told me the Eriol would not have in this lifetime, so where do i start searching?'

"Ahhhh, i know! I'll search through everyhouse that i sense magic from!!!" Syaoran said proudly, unaware of the size of the town.  
  
Dressed in black, Syaoran set his watch's alarm to go off at 1:00 so he would get to keep track of time. Syaoran jumped out his window and looked around the town from a tree branch. 'Umm where do i start? This town is huge!' Syaoran thought to himself, while sweatdropping. 'Oh yes, the houses with magic!' With that thought, he closed his eyes and concentrated on places with magic. He spotted that there were only 6 auras, 5 were really near, but the last one...it was sorta evil and it was more distant compared to the others. He jumped to the closest house and sensed a sliver aura resting in peace. He crept inside and noticed that it was boy with grey hair and was older than him. Syaoran scanened the boy's desk, and bookshelf, then he searched all the places that might have it, but nope, there was no sign of the clow book anywhere. Syaoran then went to the next house and recognized the aura as a blue one; the one that Eriol has, so without seaching it, he went to the next one. He though that it was strange, because this house had three auras: an orange one, a yellow one, a pink and a peach color one (ummm the peach one is Touyas....i didnt know what color to make it, and i heard that Touya's name mean peach blossoms, so i made it peach....) Syaoran was about to go inside until his watch's alarm went off. 'darn it...o wellz, guess i'll just have to come back tomorrow.' Syaoran thought as he went home.  
  
A/N: Alrite! this is chapter four.......hmm....i might not continue uf i dunt get any more reviews... o yea... an ofuda is the yelow thingy that Syaoran uses to summon the elements.


	5. Evil arrives a soccer game

Arigatou minna san for reviewing!!!!  
  
Feelings never felt  
  
MizutenshiAi  
  
Chapter 5- Evil arrives  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! I'm late!!!!" Sakura screamed as she skated to school, just then, she sensed something but it disapeared 5 seconds later.  
' huh? didnt i just sense something??? It feels weird.....Ahhhh!!! i'm late i'm late i'm late!!!!!' With that thought Sakura rushed to skool almost tripping over everything in her way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Settle down class its time to take attendance... Albert Applebee... Anna Ac...." Mr Terada started when the door opened. " I see that you are late again Miss Kinomoto, you know what to do. " "But..... i was only one mintue late..!!!!! " Sakura said. " Wrong, you were 2 mintues late. And you know the rules, so stand outside. " Syaoran snickered, "What are you laughing at???!!???" Sakura demanded. " Sakura...." Mr Terada started, a little angry "Alright...how long should i stay outside???" Sakura asked. 'hmmn...i think 5 mintues will do." "alright"  
  
********Somewhere hidden in the town of Tomeda (spellings)**************  
  
"muchahahaha!!! Soon this town will be mine!!! Muchahahaha" A very very very very evil voice said. The owner of the voice was a very very very very very evil man/ sorcer named (Batman!, no, just kiddin) Malvado ( evil in spainish..hehehe) "But master, cant you feeel the powerful auras that is inhabiting this town????" His very loyal servant asked him. " Of course Peligro ( danger in Spainish...i couldnt think of any name so i got out my spainsh dictionary...heheh), you baka you would actually think that i wouldnt be able to sense those brat's magic....they are the o nly ones who are standing between my goal to conquer the universe!!! MUchahahahahahahahahahaaha" Malvado laughed evily "umm...uhhh....no!,no...i would never underestimate your powers.... master." Peligro said uneasily. " OKay, Peligro, Plaga (plague in spainish), come forth i need you two to do something for me." MAlvado commanded. "yes master" Peligro and Plaga answered.  
  
_____________________School_________________________________  
  
  
"Alright, Sakura, you can come in now" mr. Terada said. "yes Mr. Terada..." Sakura said, she started to walk when she sensed something ' huh? whats that? its the same aura from this morning! What? its gone again!' Sakura thought as she stood outside, in a trance ignoring her teacher's command. 'Huh? what?! a new aura.. i didnt sense it last night...but it dissapeared so fast!' Syaoran thought. ' Omg....that aura...its so familliar....its...its... Malvado's!!!....but...didnt i..no clow reed.....he must have returned....he must have something up his sleeve...but how was he able to come back unless...no..it couldn't be no would ever be so stupid or evil enough to...would they?' Eriol thought. "okay today's announcement are : .......... " Mr Terada said.( i didnt want to expand on the unimportant things that mch.....)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Gym^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Alright, everybody, do ur warm up excersises while i take the attendance then we shall move onto the next sport..." Ms. Rossei said. ' Yes! we're playing soccer!!!!!' Sakura thought happily.   
  
```````10 mintues later ````````````````  
  
"Alrite, now that you have made teams, we shall begin when i blow my whistle." Ms. Rossei said. There were 6 teams, and two courts and one teacher. Sakura and Syaoran were on opposing teams and so were Tomoyo and Eriol. "Youre going down sakura!" Syaoran said as they prepared to started. "HA! Thats what you think" Sakura said. The whistle blew and the games started.  
  
Syaoran was faster than Albert, the person who was starting on sakura's team, so he kicked the ball over to the opposite side faster. Sakura saw it and ran up to the ball and kicked it to the other side( she is the defense.). Syaoran glared at her. Sakura smiled. Then when the ball was 'accidentally' kicked over ( the defense on the other team kicked it.) Syaoran saw this a chance and ran to the ball, he kicked it, Sakura blocked, Syaoran kicked again, and this time Sakura missed and the ballshot toward the goalie, only to be caught by the goalie. The goalie threw it over to the other side. After a few more mintues, the 1st half of the game was finished. Sakura switched from defense to offense. So far the score was 1 to 1, yes, Sakura was ashamed, she let the ball slip twice and the second time it slipped, the goalie couldnt catch it, so Sakura decided to be an offense. Syaoran stayed as an offense too.   
  
during the secondhalf, Sakura was starting the game with Syaoran, They both kicked the ball at the same time which caused the ball to fly up. Sakura saw that Syaoran was going to jump to hit the ball with his head so she jumped too, they both cauight the ball using their head and landed back on to the floor. The ball, amazingly was still between their head, Then, because of the pressure the ball was getting from the two player'shead, it slipped from their heads and flew up, which caused them to lean toward each other and bump their heads on one another. ( for mintue there u thought they were either going to kiss or fall ontop of one other ...rite???...o wellz...just felt like saying that.) Then they fell down. On each of their head were a bruise that they got from bumping their heads. "Ow!!! Now look what u did!!!!" Sakura said . "Me? dont you mean u?" Syaoran shot back. Then the game began, while Sakura and Syaoran was on the floor, the ballrolled over to Sakura's side, Sakura stood up, ran to the ball, and kicked it hard toward the goal. The goalie attempted to block it... but he just couldnt, so he ran out of the box and hid behind another player. "YES!" Sakura shouted at her victory. The goalie ran back to the box and took the ball and threw it into the air. It reached the other side. The defenses attempted to kick it, but Syaoran ran to it and blocked it, then kicked it toward the goal, the goalie didnt see what that was happening, so the ball just whizzed by the goalie and into the goal. "Ha! bet you cant beat that!" Syaoran yelled to Sakura. Sakura got mad, so when the goalie threw the ball, she didnt even wait for the ball to drop, she just jumped up and side kicked the ball down towards the goal, which caused the goalie to run again. The goalie threw it over to the other side, and Syaoran jumped up and fliped in midair then side kicked it, sending the ball into the net too, good thing the goalie paid attention and ran away too, or else the goalie might have gotten hurt, very seriously. And that was how it was, they matched each other's ball and kicks, soon everyone except the goalies crowded around Syaoran and sakura to watch them kick the ball.  
  
They played until the bell rang, but neither of them would giveup at all...by the end of the period, Ms. Rossei was so impressed by their soccer skills that she asked them to join the soccer team. " I never knew you had had it in you Sakura. " Ms. Rossei said amazed by one of her student's ability. Sakura didnt noe what to say, but she blushed, which u could hardly \see because by this time, Sakura and Syaoran were both red from being really hot and also sweaty all over. " Alright, now you two, go and take a shower, i'll give the both of you a late pass." Ms Rossei said.   
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''On their way to the lockers'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
"hmmn...you werent that bad....for a 'girl'" Syaoran said. "Wow, did Syaoran Li just say something nice?" Sakura asked Sarcastically.  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**^.^  
A/N Alright, this chapter is finished...phew....took me long enough.........this chapter was at least a tiny bit longer than the rest...isnt it? i dunno...well please read and review...onegai!!! 


	6. Malvado's plan, Sakura's Secret exposed

A/N:I wanna thanx all the people who reviewed...me so happy!!!!heres chapter 6  
  
Feelings never felt  
  
Mizutenshi Ai  
  
Chapter 6: Malvado's Plan, Sakura's secret exposed.  
  
~*~*~*Syaoran's POV~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
' OKay,now that it is dark, i should continue my search left over from Yesterday for the clow cards....' I   
  
crept outside and ran over to where i left over yesterday. 'hmmn..i can sense Sakura's aura, but why would   
  
she have the cards?, But then again, there is that peach and orange aura there, maybe theywould have it' i  
  
jumped on to the tree and opened the window, then jumped inside. From the looks of it, this should be   
  
Sakura's bedroom God is she a baby. Her room was pink all over and full of stuffed animals..she seriously   
  
needs to grow up, God, i swear, the perkiness of her rooom is getting to me.. i walked out the door and   
  
headed outthe door and went to the next room where i sensed the peach aura. i looked at who was sleeping   
  
there and saw a guy...he was a lot older than me, i'm surprised that he still lives with him parents. I   
  
searched trough his room, but no clow book. I decided to search the rest of the house. When i got tothe   
  
basement, i saw a lot of book, they were mostly about archelogy... i'm surprised, i searched through the   
  
library. i found books with the name 'book of anicent Egypt,' 'book of the seven wonders of the world   
  
'book of the mellienum objects (yes i got that name from yugioh) ' and other books, but no 'book of the   
  
clow' then i realized that i've checked the entire house, but Sakura, and i didnt search the person with the   
  
orange aura's room, but he doesnt seem to have a room. So i decided to leave, i made my way back to   
  
Sakura's room and was about to leave when i sensed the orange aura. I cant believe, the kid sleeps with   
  
Sakura...? i made my way over to her bed to see if there was a kid sleeping next to her.. there wasnt i   
  
looked at Sakura's face, the moon light shining on her delicate face 'she looks like an angel...' wait...did i   
  
just think i thought? well, she is pretty thats a fact, but she has got to change her attitude. Then i   
  
remebered, the orange aura. i started to play hot and cold with the aura. (you noe, the game where   
  
someone hides something and you have to find it, when you come close to it, the person who hid it says   
  
hot, when you are far from it, the person says cold...) i was near Sakura's bed, i started to sense it...it   
  
wasnt near her "cold"(its syaoran talking to himself) i walked near the door, "cold" i walked near the   
  
window, i sense it! "hot" i walked near her desk, "Bingo" but, why would the kid sleep on/in a desk, can   
  
the kid even fit???? i started to search the top, nothing. I opened the first draw, there it was, a stuffed   
  
animal, sleeping, mumbling in a tiny whisper "Pudding...please, marry me! pudding...you are so sweet.."   
  
The stuffed animal said. I was surprised, it can talk.? It even has an orange aura. i decided to search the   
  
desk evne more. I opened all the draws, nope there was nothing. Then i searched the rest of the room. I   
  
search everywhere, everywhere but one place, under the mattress and pillow....thats when i decide to do it   
  
i used my magic and lifted Sakura up, i then put her on the floor slowly and rummaged through her bed.   
  
Surprisingly, under her pillow was a picture of a woman who looked like Sakura, i am guessing that that   
  
  
is her mom, i lifted up the mattress and looked under it...thats when i saw something...a pink book, at first   
  
i though it was her diary because it was pinkand had her name on it..i mean it does saySakura on front.   
  
Then when i looked at it again, i saw the sun symbol on the front.... i took the bookaout and put Sakura   
  
back into the bed then i starred at the book 'it couldnt be...no Sakura cant be the card mistress.....shes a   
  
girl...but then again, mistress does referr to a girll....but still! and she did something to the cards, its now   
  
all pink and has a different symbol on it..its not the sun and moon, it s a star, the sun and moon! should i   
  
take it? i mean mother did say the clow book, and this is the Sakura book...so should i take it?' then my   
  
alram rang....although it was pretty low, because of the peace in the room, the alram was sounded really   
  
loud. i started to run, but then Sakurawoke up a little, she ran out of bed saying..."o no...i'm late arent   
  
i???? kero, why didnt you wake me up??? i'm late," then she spotted me. " Syaoran???!!!/ what are you   
  
doing in my room????" Sakura asked me " um...i was searching for the clow cards..." i said, my hands   
  
still clutching to the Sakura boook. She saw it and said.."welll u cant have them...i 'm the card mistress   
  
and i even transformed the cards..they dont listen to anyone but me...and give it back" she said as she used   
  
her magic to yank the book from my hands...i let go and the book flew to her. she caught it and grabbed   
  
it, unwilling to ever let go of it " now get out of my room..and how did you get in here?" She said/asked.  
  
"uh..um...i...uh...window...umm...tree...umm....uhhh" i said...uncetain how to respond " well, i dont care, u just get out of my sight right now. " She said to me. i climbed out the window and ran home. As i walked home, i couldnt believe it....Sakura was the cardmistress, she was the one who had what i've been   
  
sent here for...so, should i steal them? i dunno what to do......... And who is kero? is her the stuffed   
  
animal...does she mean the mighty Ceroberous?   
  
  
~*~*in the sewers~*~*( yes i finally found a place for Malvado to live)  
  
" MAster, We've found out the information that you wanted." Plaga and Peligro said, bowing down.   
  
" yes...?" "The people who posesses magic in this town are Touya and Sakura Kinomoto who is the   
  
cardmistress, Clow Reed's direct descendant Li Syaoran, the reincarnation of clow reed Eriol Higrawaza   
  
(spelling) and the two guradians- the guardian beast of the clow Ceroberous (spelling?) and the other   
  
Guardian Yue whose false form is a boy named Yukito. The cardmistress, the descendant, and the   
  
reincarnation are in Tomoeda junior high and Yukito and Touya are in college." Peilgro told Malvado.   
  
"WHAT!!!??? Clow reed came back????? the last time i saw him, he destroyed my plans......and then   
  
becasue of you Peilgro and Plaga, who found my body and sacraficed your own souls to get mine back was   
  
i able to come back...and this time, noone shall be abble to stop me! Muchahahahahahahahahahha" Malvado said, whilehe developed the 'ultimate plan' in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
a/n....ummmm this chapter was pretty short...dont worry, i'll try to make the next one a lil longer than this 


	7. malvado's planputting it to action, two ...

Feelings never felt  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter7: Malvado's plan-putting it to work, two new students  
  
Sakura rushed through the door two mintues before the bell rang. "Wow, Ms. Kinomoto, i   
  
thought i would never see the day when you would come in on time" Mr. Terada said.   
  
"uh...umm...okay...?" Sakura answered not knowing what to say as she walked to her   
  
desk. "OMG!its a miracle! Sakura Kinomoto came in on time!!! omg, whats gonna happen   
  
next? Flying Pigs???" Syaoran said sarcastically, and bursted out laughing. "haha very   
  
funny Mr. Li.and i have something to....."Sakura started when Mr. Terada started to   
  
speak. "Okay, Class, today we have two new transfer students from mexico. Mr. terada   
  
announced. "they are brothers and sisters. Please welcome Benny and Evelyn Star. " Mr.   
  
Terada said clapping. The door opened and there stood two people, one girl one boy. The   
  
boy and the girl both had light black hair. The girl's hair was a little bit below her   
  
shoulders. The boy's hair was spiked.The girl had black eyes while the boy had red eyes.   
  
They both also have lightly tanned skin. THey both had innocent looks, but they were far   
  
from being innocent. "Ohayo Minna-san, ummm...how are you. " They both said. "I am   
  
Benny Star and I am Evelyn Star" "Its a pleasure to meet you all"They both said, smiling.   
  
"Okay, Um....Benny, sit behind Eriol and Evelyn, sit behind Syaoran. Syaoran and Eriol   
  
raise your hand. " Mr. Terada said, assigning the two new students seats.  
  
"Hi, i'm Benny, nice to meet you!" Benny said to eriol. "uh...hi" Eriol said back.   
  
"Yea...umm..i'm Evelyn, nice to meet you...umm...its Syaoran,right?" Evelyn said putting   
  
on a smile that would make any guy beg on their knees. "umm...yea" Syaoran said   
  
mesmerized by the beauty of the "angel" in front of him. "Hi Evelyn....you might want to   
  
know that some guys are creeps....." Sakura said looking at Syaoran "you wanna have   
  
lunch together?" Sakura asked. "Sure...but can my brother come...?" Evelyn asked   
  
pointing to Benny. "Yea, Sure, why not?" Sakura answered. No one was anle to sense the   
  
evil auras coming from Evelyn and Benny becasue they hid it using a very strong spell that   
  
cannot be broken, not even then strongest sorcerer/wizard/witch can sense their auras   
  
now.  
  
  
~~~~Lunch~~~~  
  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol sat down at a table and saved two seats for Benny   
  
and Evelyn. "Um....Syaoran...i have a question...its about last night..." Sakura said....   
  
"what aboutlast night? Did you two go on a date without telling us? what happened? "   
  
Tomoyo asked ...very anxious to know what her best did last night with her boiyfriend's   
  
cousin "Well you see...it was like this.....last night....."Sakura starterd to explain the story.   
  
"And then he left by the window..." Sakura finished. " WHat??!!? the clan told you to   
  
search for the clow book...i thought i told them not to...i told them already that you're not   
  
fit to be the card master this life.....you were suppose to come to Tomoeda to help the   
  
card mistress with her tests...not take the cards from her....but when Sakura captured all   
  
the cards by herself and passed a;ll the test...i thought that you didnt come becasue since   
  
you could not own it...you decided to not come at all...but then youcame...i was   
  
surprised...and now its to take the ccards from her...omg...i cant believe that you would do   
  
that!!!!" eriol yelled all in one breathe. "Ummm....Eriol....i think thatb you may be   
  
overreacting....i mean..now that Sakura transformed them...no one but her can control   
  
it...so it doesnt matter if anyone takes it...they cant control the cards and the cards will go   
  
back to Sakura wont it.....?" Tomoyo asked. "well...there is this one thing.....the cards   
  
could go to Sakura...or it couldgo to Sakura's soulmate....and if Sakura wishes for the   
  
cards to be controlled by someone else....some else could control it too....." Eriol said.   
  
"What! You never told me that!" Sakura said..... "Umm....so am i suppose to steal the   
  
book anyway?" Syaoran asked"No! didnt you hear what i just said?" Eriol asked.   
  
"umm.....yea...i did....ahuh...sure i did...." Syaoran said...uneasily... and a little confused..  
  
"Hey! Benny, Evelyn, over here!" Sakura yelled seeing the two new students. "o..umm...hi   
  
everyone....." Evelyn said."Hey peeps..waddya doing?" Benny said. "O yea....Evelyn..there   
  
are some things you should know....there are somethings you should know.... There are   
  
guys that are really mean and bias... like Syaoran here. He is a huge jerk and he big fat liar   
  
too! " Sakura said to Evelyn who seemed to absorb everything in. 'WHAT! that   
  
Sakura...hmmn.....i got an idea' Syaoran thought "Hey Benny, theres somethings that you   
  
should know too! There are some girls who are totally boycrazy and some who are bakas   
  
who are mad stupid that they dont even know how to spell 'I' let alone their own name,   
  
like Sakura here. " Syaoran told Benny who just listened and said nothing. "Hey who you   
  
callin a baka??!! " Sakura asked. "You...and who you calling a jerk???!!??" Syaoran shot   
  
back. "Well, i was just telling the truth." "me too!" "why you....." Sakura started. "Alright   
  
stop it...both of you. "HE/SHE started it!" "No you did." na ah, you did" And that was   
  
how the lunch period went.  
  
*******Malvado's sewers********  
  
'muchahahaha my plan is going perfectly.... those stupid children are so gullible...they will   
  
believe everything...and soon they will completely trust my servants and when they dont   
  
suspect a thing........boom! my servants will lure them into a trap and thye shall be   
  
history.....muchahahahahaha' Malvado thought to himself  
  
  
A/n: OKie.....is this chapter longer.....cuz i cant tell...but this is all that i could come up with for now........ 


	8. what dream?

A/N: Hey!!!! ME here again...and this chapter might be a little lame...because me suffering from a servere writers block......o yea..heres chapter 7.  
  
Feelings never felt  
  
by: Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 7 what dream?  
  
"Kero....Eriol said that if i ever lose the cards, they could choose to either come back to me, or go to my  
  
soulmate... is this true?" Sakura asked Kero who was daydreaming about bout pudding and cake.  
  
"Cakes...chocolate.....Pudding....yummm.....i love you!!!" Kero mumbled under his breathe. " What?  
  
Puddin? i was asking you about what Eriol said...not about Pudding....did you hear me?" Sakura asked...  
  
getting a teeny tiny bit angry. "emmm.....chocolate pudding.!!!" Kero mumbled again. "Kero!!! Earth to  
  
Kero!!!! You listening to me???!!" Sakura asked whole shaking Kero frantically. "huh..uh..um...what is  
  
that Sakura?" Kero asked...very confused. " I said the Eriol said that if some one ever took my cards...or if  
  
i ever lose them, then the cards may either go to my soulmate, or it could go to me....is it true?" Sakura  
  
asked again. "Hmmn.....i dont know....it could happen....but then again, if Eriol said it, then it must be  
  
correct....but who is your soulmate?" Kero asked Sakura "umm...i thought you would know....." Sakura  
  
answered. "I dunno.....but it could be someone you know...or feel a strange connection to...." Kero said. "  
  
Well, the only strange connection to someone that i ever had was when i first met Syaoran.....we both  
  
knew that it was hate at first sight..." Sakura said proudly. "umm...i dunno if that was how soulmates feel  
  
when they first see each other......but it could be....but most people feel like as if they had sen eachother  
  
before...like in dreams...or something like that. " Kero said. "uh...kero...how would you know?" Sakura  
  
asked. "Welll, you see....i know it......from......televison....they tell you everything!" Kero said.  
  
"O....kool....well...actually, i never told anyone about this...but i had a dream about Syaoran  
  
before....before we met...i had one about him...." Sakura said...a little surprised. "Wow...then you could be  
  
soulmates...either that....or you had a premonition (spelling....) like you did beforte you met Yue and Ms.  
  
Mackenzie." Kero said. "Well...i guess that that might probaly be it, since he does have magic....so...i  
  
probaly have a dream about someone having connection to the clow cards...."Sakura said  
  
!!!!!!!Syaoran's point of view!!!!!!!!!  
  
'So..Sakura had the cards all along...should i call mom and tell her....but then she might get mad....so  
  
should i still attempt to steal it from her? and what was that about her soul mates that Eriol was talking  
  
about? Sakura has a soulmate...? impossible! She has such a bad attitude....or is she only mean towards  
  
me? but stilll.....anyways.....enough with that other thought.....can she...can Sakura actually allow  
  
someone else to contolthe careds? would she?...' Syaoran thought as he went to bed to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ that night~*~*~*~  
  
'huh...that laughter....' "muchahahaha...." 'so evil....who is it? their aura....so powerful...yet evil......'  
  
"Muchahaha.....after i get rid of you six...this patheic town will be mine...and then....this World!!!!  
  
muchahaha...Not so powerful now huh? cardmistress?" 'o god...i feeel so weak...i cant move! and what?  
  
no...you cant take over the town........thats too....too...evil! who is saying this??? huh? i see  
  
it.....dang...hes ugly....his face....or isit a face? god....he doesnt have eyes.....its hollow!!!! butthen his  
  
'facce' its...filled with scars...and his hair...wait...its just slimy gooo...hes BALD!!...... (okie...no offense to  
  
bald people...but i didntknow how to describe the appearance of the mean person.)' "Peligro, PLaga, come  
  
forth my faith ful servants..." Sakura was having that dream when her alarm clock rang....but besides  
  
her...two other people had the same dream...it was Syaoran and Eriol, but like Sakura...they never got to  
  
finish the dream, they woke up with cold sweat.  
  
'Ringggggggggggggggggggggggg' "huh? O shoot! its 8:00....only 20 mintues to get  
  
ready....shoot!" Sakura said as she ran out of bed and got dressed then skated off to school without  
  
breakfast. As Sakura reached her school, she attempted to open the gates, but then discovered that it was  
  
locked. 'huh???what happend...am i that late that they refuse to open the door for me am i even late?...wait  
  
they lock us in when school begins? how rude??!!' Sakura thought to herself. "Omg, for once Sakura is  
  
the first to be at school, too bad...theres no school today." Sakura heard from behind her, she turned  
  
around and saw Syaoran standing there, in casual clothes, not his uniform. "What do you mean by theres  
  
no school today?" Sakura asked. "Well, if you were smart enough you would've figured that today was  
  
Saturday and yesterday was Friday....but then again, you're not smart....do you want me to teach you the  
  
days of the week again?" Syaoran asked snickering. "What? why dont you......" Sakura started to say when  
  
someone said "God...would you two just stop yelling at each other, its so early in the morning, some  
  
people are still sleeping ya know?" Syaoran and Sakura turned around and saw Eriol. "O uh.,...hi  
  
Eriol....why are you up so early?" Sakura asked. "Same thing as Syaoran....we both had a horrible  
  
dream?"Eriol answered. "ooh, Syaoran, was it about the big bad boogie man going after you????"  
  
huh???was it?" Sakura asked eagarly while surpressing her giggles. "Not really, but close....i saw.....i  
  
saw....i saw...i saw you!!!!" Syaoran said acting like her was terrified. "Mirriors dont takl, but lucky for  
  
you they dont laugh either Sakura" Syaoran said. "oh, you are going to get it Li Syaoran!!!!" Sakura said  
  
as she started to chase after Syaoran who started to run down the street, leaving Poor Eriol behind to  
  
follow them. After running down several blocks,Sakura and Syaoran got tired and sat down on the floor,  
  
while still throwing insults at each other....After a while, Eriol came running out of breathe and collasped  
  
to the floor panting, and gasping for air. "Would...::huff huff:: you two ::huff huff:: stop it! ::huff  
  
HUff::?" Eriol asked while gasping for air in between words. "but he/she started it!" Syaoran and Sakura  
  
said. "No, you did!" Sakura said. "Na ah, you did!" "Alright that it," Eriol said and waved his arms over  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's head. When Sakura opened her mouth "....." was all the came out. ERiol had muted  
  
them. Sakura and Syaoran attempted to counter the spell but wasnt able to succeed. All that Sakura and  
  
Syaoran could do was glare at each other. "okay, now that its peaceful, follow  
  
me, i haveto discuss something with you." Eriol said as he walked toward the direction of his house.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran walked behind him shaking their fist at each other and glaring at Eriol's back. Then  
  
Sakura came up with an idea, She tugged on Syaoran's Shirt. SHe used her hands to tell him her plan,  
  
when Syaoran agreed, they took action. They crept slowly and quietly towards Eriol. When they counted  
  
to three, they pushed Eriol on to the floor and Syaoran held him down while Sakura began a tickle attack  
  
on Eriol. "Yo, stop it!!!" Eriol cried, then when Eriol couldnt take it anymore, he waved his hand over  
  
there heads again and allowed which unmuted them. "Now!you two, happy?" Eriol asked as he got  
  
upfrom the floor. "yea!" Sakura and Syaoran both said. Then they continued there walk to Eriol's house  
  
telling each other jokes.  
  
%%%%%Sewers%%%%%%  
  
"Darn it! I forgot that the kids could have premonitions about me...hmmn...maybe i could make them  
  
forget there dream.....now....let see....which spell should i use? oooh...this one looks good...alright here we  
  
go. Muchaahahaha!!!! The kids hacve forgotten, wait...damn it....i cant make the reincarnation forget!!!!!  
  
Owell too bad...but this wont spoil my plans.....muchahahahaha" Malvado said evily  
  
#####Eriol's house#####  
  
When they arrived, Eriol decided to call Tomoyo over there. After a few mintues, Tomoyo arrived.  
  
'Tomoyo,Tomoyo, guess what Eriol did today to me and Syaoran that was so mean!"Sakura yelled. "  
  
YEa....guess" Syaoran said. "Umm....eh...uh....i dunno" Tomoyo answered weakly. "HE muted us!!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both said. "YEa, he said we were too noisy...." Sakura started "So he muted us"  
  
Syaoran finished."Then he made us walk behind him as he led us to his house. " But then Sakura came up  
  
with an idea" "Yup, we walked slowly toward Eriol,and when i counted to three, we pushed him. " " I  
  
kept him on the floor...." "While, i started a tickle attack on Eriol" "Thenhe finally unmuted us. " Sakura  
  
and Syaoran said proudly to Tomoyo. "Umm..okay...if i didnt know better, i'd would think that you two  
  
were best friends." Tomoyo said. "What!!!??!!! me? friends? with him? NEVER!" Sakura yelled. "Not  
  
ever in this lifetime!!!" Syaoran added. "Alright, now, i told you three to come because i have to discuss  
  
something with you guys. " Eriol said in a serious tone. The three people looked behind them and saw  
  
Eriol looking at them as if the world was going to end. "mou, Eriol, stop looking like as if the world is  
  
coming to an end!" Sakura said. "But, it might" Eriol said. "now, i'm not sure about you Sakura, but i had  
  
a dream, well...more like a premonition, i saw this evil dude, his name is MAlvado. " Eriol started. "Kool,  
  
was he bald and ugly?" Sakura asked. "YEa, with no eyes?" Syaoran asked too. "umm....how did you two  
  
know? did you two have the dream too?" Eriol asked in awe. "huh? What dream????" Sakura asked very  
  
confused. "What? you two didnt have the dream?" Eriol asked. "uh...no?" Syaoran said. "then how did  
  
you guess his appearence?" Eriol asked. "Well, isnt that how all evil villians look like? " Sakura asked.  
  
"What? no.....how would you know?" Eriol asked. "TV!" Sakura and Syaoran both answered. "Yup! Tv  
  
these days, they tell you everything!" Sakura answered proudly. Eriol sweatdropped. " do you mean to tell  
  
me that you two didnt have this dream? " Eriol asked. "Uh...um...yea?" Sakura asked/answered "Well, it  
  
doesnt really matter, you two should know anyways, when i was still clow reed, i vanquished this villian  
  
named Malvado....he was an evil sourcerer....hisplan was totake over the world, but i stopped him before  
  
he could...he wasnt suppose to come back unless someone was dumb enough to sacrfice their souls for him  
  
and spend many many years to find his ugly rotten body....which someone obviously did, because not only  
  
did i have a premonition that he captured me, and 5 other magical people, but i sensed his magic....his  
  
evil aura lurking around Tomoeada. " Eriol said  
  
A/N: Well that it folks, that concludes this chapter peeps, ummm......reviews? 


	9. Author's story

Author's note Umm..Gomen ne,...but I sorta messed up all the chapters' numbering..they should be like this  
  
Chapter one :sakura's morning, syaoran's suspicion  
  
Chapter two: A new Student  
  
Chapter three: the rest of the school day  
  
ChaPTER FOUR: ice crem!!!!!  
  
Chapter five: Evil arrives/ a soccer game  
  
Chapter six: Malvado's plan, Sakura's Secret exposed  
  
Chapter 7: Malvado's plan, putting it to action, Two new students  
  
Chapter eight: what dream?? 


	10. Skool Trip YAY!

A/n Arigatou for all the reviews....but me got a writeers block again....so this might be a sucky chapter.....  
  
Feelings never Felt  
  
By. Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 9- Skool Trip!!! YAY!!!  
  
After that chat at Eriol's house, Syaoran and Sakura began to walk home, while Tomoyo rode home in her limo. SHe had offered   
  
them rides...but Sakura wanted to get some fresh air and excersie, while Syaoran just didnt want to not givng any reasons...but   
  
deep down he just wanted to make sure Sakura deosnt get hurt walking home alone.  
  
'hmmn...i wonder... how was it that i was able to know that that Malvado guy was bald?....maybe i've seen him before....but   
  
where?...welll i did sense that evil black aura a few days ago....b--' Sakura was thinking when Syaoran pulled Sakura back, knocking   
  
her out of her trance. "What did you do that for???" Sakura asked angryily "What??? you should be thanking me!!!!! IF it wasnt for   
  
me, you would've been dead by now. You were too deep in thought to notice that you were walking into the streets and was about to   
  
get run over by a car if i didnt pull you out fast enough." Syaoran yelled at Sakura. "hoe...uh...gomen Syaoran...and arigatou...."   
  
Sakura apolized and thanked, then continued to walk. "What are you thinking about anyway?" Syaoran asekd with a hint of worry in   
  
his voice. "Oh...uh...nothing...." Sakura lied. "I know you are thinking about soething...why dont you tell me...maybe that will help   
  
you a little..." Syaoran said. "O...its nothing...its just that i 'm curious about how mw and you knew how Malvado looked like..even   
  
though we answered tv.....i think i've seen him somewhere before...like a dream or something..and i've been sensing an evil   
  
aura....but ..i just dunno..."Sakura said "Well...youre not the onlysensing the aura...i sensed it too..and so did Eriol...as for the   
  
dream.....i had a nightmare yesterday...and it wasnt about the big bad boogie man....it was something else...i just czant remeber   
  
what i dreamt about yesterday....and i'm certain that i saw someone like MAlvado before too...i just cant picture where either.....do   
  
you think that maybe....Mal----" Syaoran started. "Wait!..let me do something first...... key of the star with powers buring brite, reveal   
  
the staff and shine your Light! Sheild card! i command you to form a shieldaround me and Syaoran!" Sakura whispered, then turned   
  
ehr staff back into a pendant. Syaoran just stood there staring at what Sakura just said. "Amazing, how did y--" "thats the sakura   
  
cardin action! and i put the shield card up so no magic can get through, because i suspect that MAlvado had earsed o--" "our   
  
memory of the dream about him...but then how did Eriol remeber?" "Malvado must have not been strong enough to erase Eriol's   
  
mind." "Exactly."  
  
  
~~~~~Malvado's home sweet sewers~~~~~  
  
  
"The cherry blossom and Little Wolf is pretty smart and powerful, usally no one ever remebers my looks at all, but now i see that   
  
they have figured out that i erased their minds so they talked inside the shield, the shield inwhich magic cant get in...but can break   
  
into. muchahahahaha now this little game is getting intresting, just wait and see what i have in store for you!!!   
  
muchahahahahaha....no one shall be able to stop after i have destroyed all of you!!!!! muchahahaha!!!!" Malvado yelled to himself   
  
while looking into the dirty waste waters in the sewers which he had enchanted to show the actions of the ccs crew.  
  
  
"""""""Eriol's house"""""  
  
  
'I'll be waitng for you MAlvado, and this time, i'll make sure that you dont come back...the cherry blossom and Little wolf is very powerful, i have faith in them...they will be able to stop your evil palns to conquer the world...your plan shall not prevail.   
  
  
^*^*MOnday!  
  
"Class, the school has decided that for the 8th grade trip (if i wrote that they were another age, just forget about it....) we shall go to   
  
china, then to America This trip shall be for ...............hmmn...it says here that it would be for one through two months depening on   
  
what we do! Tehn when we come back, we shall do a project, but we will be split into groups of 6....thats why the groups   
  
of six will have to be together at almost all times....they shall share 2 rooms together....and they will gather information about how   
  
china, america and japan are all different and how they are the simillar, alright! alright any questions?" Mr. Terada announced "Yes!   
  
when do we go?" Syaoran asked. "O yea...hehe...forgot to menton that...the day after tommorow...which is wednesday....anything   
  
else?" Syaoran raised his hand "Do we get to choose our own group/" "uh....no!" Syaoran raised it again "What is it now Mr. Li?"   
  
"How do we choose the groups?" "I shall pull names out from a hat.....who has a hat?" "uh...no one because the school policy says   
  
no hats in school." Syaoran answered. "O yea...does anyone have a box or a basket or a cup or a bowl o-" Mr . Terada asked, but   
  
was interrupted by Eriol "Uh...i have a paper bag" HE said using his magic to form a bag. "Ah...yes...that will do quite well, everyone   
  
write their favorite color and name on a piece of paper." "why?" Sakura asekd. "its so when i choose the groups, the color that is   
  
liked best by most of the members will be the name of teh group." "okay!" everyone said.  
  
"hmmn...ah yes....Syaoran, Evelyn, Benny, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Zack...no i mean Sakura...whops, my bad, 1 for green, 1 for   
  
blood red, one for black, one for purple, one for blue and one for pink.....hmmn....umm...tough one.....ehhh...oo i noe, you will be the   
  
rainbow group! thats it.... hmmn...next group, Yamazaki(spelling), Chelsa, Naoko, Rika, Karaku, and Salina...1 for green, one for   
  
orange, one for yellow, one for Lemon, one for dandelion, and one for sliver....hmmn....how bout the yellow team? alright...next   
  
team...." Mr. Terada continued to group up the students for 3 more times.  
  
  
~~~Home!~~~~  
  
'Ring Ring' "Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking." "Hey, Sakura, if ypur dad lets you go on the trip, you wanna sleep over at my house   
  
then the next day we can ride my limo top school so you wont be late and you wont have to carry to much stuff...kay?" "Actually   
  
after much pleading and convincing Touya has decided that i can go, and dad already said that i could." "O, Kool!!, well gotta pack,   
  
and bring your stuff over tommorrow morning then we can go to school tommorow." "Kay, ja" "Alriught ja"  
  
" Alright, wat to bring, wat to bring,....hmmn...Kero!!!!!" "Yes..?" "Help me pack...i dunt no what to pack. "Well...first of allpack me,   
  
then pudding, then cookies, then pudding, then chocolate, then chocolate pudding, then lots of candy, then pack the cards and the   
  
staff, then pack a pictureof ur family, then pack some clothes, then pack some chocplate pudding, then pack some shoes and   
  
sneakers, then pack something for entertainment on the plane, then pack money, then pack all ur other accesories....and i   
  
dunno...is that enough?" "uhh...yea...i guess."  
  
  
  
@@@Morning@@@  
  
"HEy Tomoyo!" "Hey Sakura, wait.. OMG!!!! Youre one time!!!!omg.... just kidding, so wheres your bags?" Tomoyo asked sakura. "uh...right here," sakura said pointing to 2 suitcases and one backpack, not the one she was wearing though. "Alright lets get them inside.....  
  
%%%%30 mintues later%%%%%   
  
"Phew...alright now on to school!" Tomoyo said as she shoved Sakura inside the Limo and Got in herself.  
  
  
A/N: Alright that is it!!!! 


	11. a new student

A/N: HEyo!!!!! ME veri hyper!!!!hehe.....Arigatou for all the reviews........anyway.....I know...this chapter  
  
might be very very very very chessy...lame...corny.....stupid....boring.....cuz, i dunno even know what i am  
  
going to write...i'm just making it up along the way...soit might probaly not make sense at all....so heres  
  
the next chapter  
  
Feelings NEver Felt!  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 10: A New Student.......  
  
School Entrance~~~~  
  
"HEy! Hurry up Sakura!!!! We're gonna be late!!!" Tomoyo Yelled to Sakura as she ran up to the School  
  
with Sakura behind her. They were late because they took half an hour just trying to bring Sakura's  
  
luggage inside the house and deciding where to put it....then when they dercided to bring into Tomoyo's  
  
room...It took them a long time to bring the luggage up their stairs.....well the servants did it..but they  
  
took pretty long......they they had to rush into the limo...but then due to the many red lights they ran  
  
into...when they arrived at their destination....they only had two mintues to rush inside, and walk up tothe  
  
third floor...which was pretty exhausting...so when they reached their room, they were late.....  
  
"MS. KINOMOTO! YOURE LATE!!!! AGAIN! Stand outside!....MS. Daidouji??! I'm surprised...i'm  
  
used to MS Kinomoto being late...but you...now that is surprising........I'm sorry, but you also have to  
  
stand outside.....and i think i wouldmake it......15 mintues..." Mr. TEradasaid.  
  
OUTSIDE*****  
  
"Sakura! Now look! Were introuble!" Tomoyo scold in a whisper at Sakura. "Gomen Ne....i didntmean to  
  
bring so much..." "No...i wasnt yelling at you...i was just a little pissed off that i'm late." Tomoyo said.  
  
Just then a girl with black hair and Ruby eyes stopped in front of them. "Uh...excuse me, but is this class  
  
8-1?? " She asked. "Hai!" Sakura said. "Oo....I wonder...is Syaoran in this class?" The girl asked herself. "  
  
What??! You know Syaoran????that jerk???!!" Sakura asked...outraged. "Well...hes my cousin....and  
  
fiancee....."The girl said. "What!!! Fiancee....was it by force or freewill?" "Force.....well sorta like  
  
freewill.....or wellz...guess you can call it both......we are engaged to each opther unless we find someone  
  
else that we love more than each other. " "Wow!! well...all i can tell you is that Syaoranalready found  
  
someone that he loves more than you "Sakura said. "Really? is it you???" The girl asked. "What??! Heck  
  
no....i meant himself....hes so selfabsorbed...so self center....god..he obviously loves himself..."Sakura  
  
said. "Wow...you sound like you know him pretty well, " The girl said..."But hes nto like that...hes  
  
caring...he might seem mean..but thats just how he acts....he might say something that he wont  
  
mean.....thats just his own unique way of showing that he cares......well...i've got to go in and introduce  
  
myself...by the way, i'm Meiling LI"the girl said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto...and she is  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura introduced as she pointed to Tomoyo and her self. Meiling walked in, 5  
  
mintues later, Sakura and Tomoyo walked in too, only to find that Meiling sat next to Sakura.  
  
"HEy meiling!" Sakura said sitting down. "WHat??! you two know each other?" Syaoran asked. "Whats it  
  
to you?"Sakura shot back. "We met outside" Mei ling said. "Oooh..."Syaoran said  
  
Lunch$$$$$  
  
"Hey, Benny, Evelyn, MEiling!Over here!"Sakura yelled across the lunchroom as MEiling, Evelyn, And  
  
Benny walked into the Lunch room. Due to her yelling, everyone turned their heads towards her tosee  
  
who was yelling. "Ahh......HI......uh.........."Sakura said as she sat down turned into a crimson red.  
  
MEiling, BEnny, and Evelyn walked over to Sakura. "uh...HEy!"They all said. Bythat time, the cafeteria  
  
had returned to their previous activities.....screaming, talking, yelling, eating...reading...fighting..and  
  
even staring (at their crush). "So...whats up?" MEiling asked. "Well...we were talking about the eighth  
  
grade trip......are you going?" Sakura asked. "Yea...sure i am...before i came here, my parents organized it  
  
so i would be with Syaoran...in the same class....same apartment....and other stuff....." Meiling said as she  
  
dazed off(dunt tink nasty) "Great..." Syaoran said sarcastically "I really dont get it....why would you guys  
  
be engaged when you are only in eighth grade? isnt that a little to young? " Sakura asked. "Well...not  
  
really, you see...." MEiling said snapping out of her trance. " MEiling...." Syaoran said, warning her not  
  
to go any further. They continued to talked about other stuff....such as school, homework,  
  
celebritities...and their likes and dislikes. BEnny and Evelyn took careful notes of what everyone said, to  
  
use against them when the time comes. Also to everyone's surprise....Sakura and Syaoran's intrest were  
  
usually the same except for a few differences.  
  
Sakura's POv^^^^^^  
  
After school, Tomoyo and I went to her house since we were leaving for school tomorrow together so i  
  
wouldnt be late......when we got to her house, she asked me what i brought to the trip. "Oh...just things  
  
Kero told me to bring....chocolate, food, uh...clothes...umm....the cards...and i forgot the rest" I told her.  
  
"ooh...o yeah, i made some clothes the other day that i want you to wear at the festival when we go to  
  
china, and when we go exploring in America. IT soooooo KAwaiii!!!!!!! "Tomoyo told me as she took  
  
some clothes out. I sweatdropped. She took out this White dress that had a hood that looked like a  
  
fishnet...but a little better looking, it had a belt on the waist that crisscrossed, and two pockets...no wait,  
  
they werent pockets they were just flaps that made it look like pokets...the collar was a tiny V with a strap  
  
and it was a little bit blow the knee. It actually looked nice. Then i looked at another one, it was a pink  
  
dress that was ankle length, it was tight in the chest but then it flowed freenly down. The sleeves were  
  
nice, it was elbow length with was clear pink frabric material that went a little bit below the shoulder.  
  
"Isnt this a little bitto formal?" I aked TOmoyo. "HUh...oh...uh...yea...but thats okay, you'll just wear it for  
  
the eighth grade dance." "Nani!!??? What eighth grade dance?" "The one that eighth graders have....."  
  
"huh?" "The biggest dance in the school..." "What? our school have dances?" "You dont pay attention...do  
  
you...o wellz, forget it...look at this one" Tomoyo said. I looked at the what she was holding. It was long  
  
(around midthigh) white no sleeve shirt, with a white see thru no sleeve material ontop of it. The there  
  
was a pair of jeans that was folded at the bottome, on the folded part, it was covered with white and pink  
  
flowers, and in the middle of some of the flowers, beads were sown into it. "WOW! this is so kool!" I said,  
  
but it really was cute. Then it hit me, where kero/? I ran to my suitcase, theonefilled with fod, and found  
  
Kero inthere, sleeping, with half the food i brought gone. "KERO!" Iyelled, waking him up. "huh? what?  
  
o hi Sakura" He said. "Continue at this rate and you'll be as fat as godzilla....and then no more pudding  
  
for you!" I scold. "NO!!!please...o the horror....no pudding...NOoooooooooOOOO!" Kero screamed. I  
  
giggled, it was funny seeing the look on his face.  
  
Tomoyo's POv%%%  
  
Sakura ran to her suitcase and started to scold at Kero, i guess he ate almost all the food.....but then i was  
  
happy when Sakura agreed to wear the clothes i made, but she still didnt see my last one....its a no sleeve  
  
shirt, its color is really nice too, it was green on the bottom, a soft green, then as it went up, the shade got  
  
lighter until it turned white and there were hints of tiny glitter like cyrstal on it too, then there was a white  
  
skit, the skirt was sort of like rags, but it wasnt, it was like layers,  
  
/\ / - sorta like that.....if you are chinese and you watched a few charatiy shows, with eo2, \ / \/\ /\/ sisi, and e kids, singing one mintue, the skirt that she is wearing...sorta \/ \ / \/  
  
''''''''''NextDAY''''''''''''''''''  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got to school early that day. When they arrived Mr. Terada allowed them to sit and  
  
rest, and talk for fifthteen mintues. Afterward, they pilied into a bus and took off for the airport.  
  
A/N: Alright, flame me if you want for this chapter...it was horrible...yes i know...i didnt even know what i am writing...... 


	12. uhthe way to America

A/N: Heyo! ME suffering form a writers block!!!ahhhh ant weays... uh....heres chapter 11...its also really bad  
  
Feelings NEver felt!  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter. Eleven: uh....the way to America.  
  
Sewers(hehe...havent been there for a long time......)  
  
'Hmmn....so they are going on a trip huh.......i'll put my ultimate plan to work when they come back,  
  
though....i would need to figure out how strong they are first......and the cardmistress must never know  
  
who her true soulmate is,...or else....my plan will never succeed.....but then again...she is too stupid and  
  
dense to figure out that that lousy descendant is her soulmate..besides she hates his gut.....so my plan shall  
  
prevail...muchahahahahahahahaha!!!!! And when my plan succeeds...which it surely will....i shall be able  
  
to move out of these stinky sewers and move into Disney land where i can play all day for free!!!  
  
MUchahahaha...or i might just move in to the white house...or the pentagon...no...the yankee stadium  
  
sounds better...but hersey land tastes better...no...the brooklyn botanical garden smells and looks the  
  
best....but universal studios is good too...but then again...maybe i should stay in the sewers...after all,,, it  
  
appreciates me the most...but i dun wanna.....ha, i know, i'll move into Bill Gate's house and make him  
  
my slave...muchahahaa...i'm evil..yes i know, i am...but wait, the effiel tower is a nice house too....so is  
  
the houses of PArliament...how bout the empire state builing? but the statue of libetry looks nice.....but  
  
then.......' MAlvdo thought to himself while arguing where he wants to move in  
  
BUs to Airport^^^^^  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat together with Eriol in the back while Syaoran and MEiling sat in front of them  
  
next to BEnny and Evelyn. Tomoyo and Eriol was talking about sights of America and everything that  
  
was boring to Sakura, Syaoran and MEiling werent talking, BEnny and Evelyn was murmuring to  
  
themselves, so Sakura decided to listen to her Mini Disc Palyer...but fell asleep.  
  
~~~Sakura's Dream~~~~  
  
'Wow, what a beautiful place.....' Sakura thought as she ran around the gardens filled with Sakura trees,  
  
and all sorts of flowers, then she heard someone sing, the voice was enchanting....  
  
  
  
"OUt here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars,  
  
and moon...we both know we've got something on our minds,  
  
we wont admit, but its true...  
  
you look at me, i look away  
  
i wanna tell you how i feel, but i dont know how to start..."  
  
Sakura saw a women with purple hair sitting on a brank of the Sakura trees singing. The women was  
  
beautiful, she had purple hair and enchanting emerald eyes. SHe was Sakur'a mom. "MOm?" Sakura  
  
asked. "HI Sakura, Gokigen ikaga desuka? (how are you?)" "I'm good mother...i've missed you alot!"  
  
Sakura said sobbing. "Dont worry Sakura, i'll always be there for you, but you have a big obstacle ahead of  
  
you, In order to overcome it, you must find your soulmate and you two must learn to love each other..."  
  
"BUt, mother i dunt even who it is...." "Look around you closely, hes been around you for a pretty long  
  
time now yuen jor tien bien,gaon jor aon cheen" (hes as far as the sky, yet as close as your eye...i tink..)  
  
  
  
^^End^^^  
  
"HUh?...." Sakura said waking up "Whats wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "I had a dream. " "WHAt  
  
kinda dream?" Eriol asked. "My mom told me that in order to overcome an obstacle that is coming, i need  
  
to find my soulmate and learn to love him....she also said that hes been near me for quite some time  
  
now..... but i still dont know who he is......." "Well its obvious that your soulmate has to have magic...can  
  
you think of any guys you know that has magic?" Tomoyo asked. "Uh...Eriol, Touya, YUkito, KEro...and  
  
thats all." Sakura said. "Well its obviously not Touya, hes your brother, not KEro, hes a lion, not  
  
Yukito...because that is his false form, and not me, becasue i am your half father....since your father is the  
  
ohter reincarnation....who else is there to be your soulmate?" Eriol said "MEiling was listening, so she  
  
gave a suggestion. "How bout Syaoran? HE has magic...." "No it cant be Syaoran because,....wait why  
  
cant it be Syaoran?" Eriol said absentmindedly. "What? me and him/her?!!! NOWAY! NEver!" S+S both  
  
said. By that time everyone looked back at them to see who was yelling. Unknown to them, Evelyn and  
  
BEnny was listening in, and was whispering more rapidly now, but now to each other, to a crystal ball  
  
which had a hideous face on it....a very disgusting one too.  
  
"What is going on back there?" Mrs. MAckensie asked. "Umm...MRs. MAckensie...come here for a sec...please????" Eriol said in a serious tone. "Alright, yes?" They told MRs. MAckensie what had happened in a whisper, very un audible so Benny and Evelyn couldnt hear it... "O...i see....well............................................i think that it could be Syaoran too..and their is only one way to be sure, and it is to ...hmmn..i dont seem to remeber it quite well..how bout if we finish the trip then i shall tell you when i found my book....kay?" Mrs. MAckensie said. the ccs crew sweat dropped. "KAy."  
  
BY the time they reached the sir port, it was already 12:00, they class went to eat. Sakura and Tomoyo  
  
and MEiling and Evelyn went to the Airport's gift shop to see what they had. Sakura wandered around,  
  
and then she saw something she couldnt believe. She saw Evelyn walk by a mirror and her reflection was  
  
...was...lets just say it wasnt pleasant, it was the total opposite from the Evelyn she knew...Sakura rubbed  
  
her eyes and when she opened them, Evelyn's reflection changed back and she walked away. Sakura then  
  
decided that she was just seeing things. she bought a photo album thatshe hoped to fill up by the end of  
  
the trip with pictures she had taken during the trip and use it as a presentation for the project.  
  
Plane Ride******  
  
During the plane ride, Sakura was forced to sit next to Syaoran, MEiling and BEnny, Evelyn and MRs.  
  
MAckensie, Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
Sakura and Syaoran^^^^  
  
"Ya know, i think that Evelyn might be evil." Sakura said. "Really?, well i dont, she looks to hot to be  
  
one." Syaoran said, thinking about her beauty, but deep down he knew that he didnt really trust Evelyn  
  
that much, but he didnt want Sakura to know that. "What ever...." Sakura said, as she engaged Syaoran  
  
in to a staring contest that she was losing, she soon gaveup and fell asleep. Syaoran stared at her.  
  
'God...why do i always argue with her even though i know she is right.....do i...no...i dont....but she looks  
  
so tranqil...so angelic....she looks like an angel when she sleeps like that time when i went over to her  
  
house....i wonder.... are we soulmates...i wouldnt really mind...but i wanna get to know her beter and todo  
  
that...we cant fight...but for some reason...when ever i see her....soemthing urges me to pick on her......'  
  
Syaoran thought.  
  
MEiling and Benny.....  
  
"uh...so....whats up?" Benny asked. "Umm....we are?" MEiling said trying to make a joke. Benny  
  
laugh...yea..i guess..we are... so uh...what do you like to do?" BEnny asked. "hmmn... alot i guess... theres  
  
martial Arts, uh....reading...uh...tv.....and sports...and cooking...." Meiling answered. "WHoa...you know  
  
martial arts? " Benny asked amazed. "Yup, i've been trained in MArtial arts ever since i was like three or  
  
four. " "Wow! then you must be great." "No, i' suck compared to Syaoran." "O...i see, modest and  
  
gorgeous..." Benny thought outloud, and finally realized it when he saw Meiling blush..he blushed too,  
  
embarassed that he said it in front of MEiling. They contiued to talk about many things wheather its about  
  
the weather or school and even books and cartoons, they never stopped until Meiling got tired and fell  
  
asleep on Benny's shoulder. (aww...how adorable.....) 'Wow....i never knew that a girl could be so nice and  
  
modest...shes really something...too bad shes engaged.but even if shes not...i cant haveher...i'm suppose to  
  
evil...arent i....i cant change that...can i? am i falling for Meiling Li?' Benny thought as he looked at the  
  
angel sleeping on him.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol####  
  
"I'm scared..." Tomoyo said. "About what?" Eriol asked, " Well, for you and Sakura and all that has pure good magic....that MAlvado creep sems awful..." "DOnt worry about it...i'll always be there to protect you, and Sakura and Syaoran will be able to deafeat him if they really are soulmates...because when i was clow Reed, i made a prophecy that foretold the future...i dont really remeber it....but it said something about how in the future, the cardmistress and her soulmate will defeat the evil that shall come forth...and yada yada yada......something like that...."  
  
Evelyn and Mrs. MAckensie.....  
  
Mrs Mackensie was asleep. 'Hmmn...if i didnt know better i would say that BEnny is fallign for that Li girl.....i hope he remebers what he is here for...he better not ruin masters plan or he willpay the price......'  
  
Pliot(2 hours later)  
  
"We are now in America, in several mintues we shall land, please wake up. " OF course no one listened to him, they were sleeping, so the flight attendants had to wake them up one by one.  
  
A/N: Thats it!!!! R+R 


	13. Chaos in the elevators

A/N: HEy!!!! I didnt get any reviews....waiii...it okay though......but i would appreciate at least one review  
  
per chapter.......  
  
FEelings never felt  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 12: Chaos in the elevator  
  
"Alright class, out of all the places in America, we have decided to bring you to NEw YOrk, because the  
  
First president of the USa named it the seat of the empire, earning its name, the empire state because of  
  
the high expectation, the president expected from this state. This was also the temporary capital during  
  
the american revolution. (i tink it is...is it?)" MR. TErada said. THE class stared at him dumbly. "WHy  
  
arent you taking notes!!!!" HE yelled. Everyone at the airport stared at him. "Um....Sorry...didnt mean to  
  
cause an attraction." MR. TErada said blushinig. When everyone still stared, he got mad. "WHat are you  
  
staring at??? TAke a picture, it might last longer!!!" HE yelled in sarcasium. Then thousands of cameras  
  
was taken out and flashes was everywhere. "HEy i was being sarcastic.....hey stop...the light is  
  
blinding!!!!!noooo...help me class....help me!!!!! THe class looked at him and sweatdropped. THEn they  
  
went in front of their teacher and started yelling. "Alright thats it, take a hike, go away, leave us  
  
alone!!!!" ONe byone, the people left. "  
  
Thank you so much!!!" MR. TErada said, he was almost in tears..  
  
HOTEL((((((((  
  
"Alright, Class, the groups i divided you in, shall share two rooms, boys one room, Girls, the other. After  
  
you finish unpackingmeet everyone else by the pool on the top floor. . Uh...Syaoran adn Sakura,cioem get  
  
the keys to your room, uh...Takashi and Chiharu...." ANd so on, Mrs. Mackensie called out to the kids.  
  
  
  
Rooms_______  
  
  
  
"WOW!!!!" Sakura exclaimedas she walke into the girl's hotel room. THEre were four beds, a huge  
  
bathroom with a spa like tub, a shower, and a sink and etc., a kitchen with a little bitof food, you have to  
  
buy own if you dont want to get charged for using it, its very expensive too. There was also a door that led  
  
to the other room , where the boy's room were.  
  
  
  
"Kool!" Eriol yelled as he walked into the room. "Whats so kool bout it? its just a rooom" Syaoran said  
  
ashe began to unpack. "Lossen up man!" BEnny told Syaoran. "Whatever." Syaoran said as he walked  
  
into the bath room with his green bathing suit, which were shorts....(i dunno what to call it!!! tell me  
  
sumone!!!!) BEnny changed into his, which was black, adn Eriol's was navy Blue.  
  
  
  
"Alright, i'm finiahed unpacking, me gonna change!" Sakura yelled cheerfully. "I'm next, MEiling said.  
  
"THen me!" Tomoyo said. "I'll go last " Evelyn said. Sakura changed into a pink one piece bathing suit  
  
that was crisscross on the back and made the front look like a halter top. Then she put a long shortsleeve  
  
shirt on top. MEiling changed into a red two piece bathinsuit which had glitter all over it, and the front of  
  
the top piece made it look like a halter top, becasue there was a piece of cloth the covered her stomach.  
  
She wore a pair of shorts. Tomoyo's BAthingsuit was also a two piece. It was sorta like a purple bikini,  
  
but the bottom piece was like a pair of shorts, she also wore a shirt on top. Eveylen's bathingsuit was a  
  
blue binki too, and she had a scarf like cloth tied on her waist though and she wore a shirt on top too.  
  
  
  
The group reached elevator at the same time. 'HEy Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled upon seeing her boyfriend.  
  
"HEy Tomoyo, Sakura, Evelyn, Meiling. " Eriolo Greeted."Hi girls ready to go to the pool?" "YUP!"  
  
Sakura said excited. "Syaoran, dont be rude!" Eriol scolded. "HI Evelyn." Syaoran grunted. "And...." Eriol  
  
warned. "Tomoyo, and MEiling." "And?" "you" Syaoran said glaring at Sakura. "Well hello to you too."  
  
Sakura said sticking her tongue out. They walke into the elevator and rode it up to the top floor, but then  
  
the elevator skidded to a halt and all the students fell down. After countless bangings and shoutings, the  
  
firemen came to the recue. Sakura and Syaoran was left in there and were about to go up when the  
  
elevator began to fall, really fast,thank goodeness that the hotel had 30 floor s. When they were ont the  
  
20th floor, Sakura got an idea and used the float card, then she reched for Syaoran's hand and pulled on  
  
to him toweards her. she used magic to fix what that caused the elevator to fall and then they rode it up to  
  
the 30th floor, where everyone else were. "Sakura, Syaoran are you two all right???" Tomoyo asked  
  
running to them. "We 're okay."  
  
Sewers&&&& 'hmmn...quick thinking Cherry blossoms......lets see what you got little wolf.  
  
A/N: Thats it!!!!!! R+R PLEASE!!!! 


	14. huge tides

A/N: HEy! Sorry i havent been updateing for a long time...its b/c i was on vacation butdunt worry! HEre's  
  
chapter 13!!! Um,,,,hehe....this chapter is extremely boring...i would think.....  
  
Feelings Never Felt  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 13- Huge Tides  
  
Syaoran's POV #####  
  
'Hmmn...I know that that fall wasnt an accident..i felt magic in it....it must be MAlvado!.....but why would  
  
he do that...wait...am i dumb or what...why would he do that...god ii'm losing my mind...he wants me and  
  
Sakura dead...thats why he did that....but he probaly wont stop now that he knows that we're not dead...but  
  
why does he want us dead?' I wondered as i walked into the pool room. Isaw that everyone was in the  
  
water already. I scanned the crowd, when something caught my eyes, the sight Of Evelyn, OMg! She  
  
looked hot, she was wearing a Blue Bikini that fitted her every curve, my mouth dropped....literally.  
  
"Hmmn....tsk tsk my little descendant, thinking dirty arent you?" Eriol asked me. "What!!! Stop calling  
  
me your little descendant!!!! and i am so not thinking nasty!" I screamed at Eriol. Then the pool room  
  
was in complete slience, i looked around, Everyone blinked once and started laughing. I turned crimson  
  
red and headed towards the pool. After a little while, everyone started to play pool volley ball.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The class was playing Volley ball perfectly fine. Sakura and Syaoran were on Oppsite teams, when Eriol  
  
came up with an idea. "HOw bout if we do Girls against boys???" Eriol asked. "Great IDea!" BEnny said.  
  
The class divided. Sakura was hungry so she went down for a while to eat, Eriol and Tomoyo decided to  
  
accompany her. During the time, the girls were behind the boys by 4 points, when all the sudden the water  
  
started to shake rapidly, everyone ignored it because they thought it was just the jumping the class was  
  
doing. Then the tides started to shake really hard and students were knocked into the water, the water  
  
level began to rise and some students were drowning, Syaoran was confused, then he sensed magic, he  
  
used the water element to clam the tides down, and he dived under to rescue some of the students that had  
  
practically drowned. Sakura and Eriol adn Tomoyo walked back in and saw people panting and Syaoran  
  
wet from head to toe, dripping with water. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "Malvado!" Syaoran said.  
  
Sewers$$$$$  
  
'Hmmn...not bad little wolf...but i wonder, does the reincanation of Clow reed still has what hes got....?  
  
and who is cherry blossom's soul mate....there is only one way to find out...and i intend to use it, the  
  
sooner i get rid of her soul mate, the sooner i shall destroy the cardmistress and the reincarnation and the  
  
rest of the gakis that have magic and the sooner i shall reach my goal of conqering the world!  
  
hahaha...muchahaha////whahahahaha!!!hmmn...this new way to laugh easily is fun..hmmn.....' MAlvado  
  
thought to his creepy self.  
  
Hotelroom****  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo,and MEiling were down at the cafe discussing the strange events,while  
  
their roommates Evelyn and BEnny were in their dorms doing who knows what. (Dont think nasty!) "  
  
You know, i think that MAlvado is trying to kill us!" Syaoran declared. "You think?!" Sakura said in a  
  
mocking tone. " O shut your trap!" Syaoran shouted. "Anyway, i think that we should becareful..." Eriol  
  
said. "Um...do you think that there is something strange about the strange events? I mean, first, Sakura  
  
used her magic in the elevator,then Syaoran used his in the pool...do you think hes on to something?"  
  
Tomoyo asked. " hmmn..maybe his next target is you, Eriol!" MEiling said. "Well...i think that he might  
  
be trying to test our magic....hmmn...intresting...i have an idea, Sakura lets go to somewhere quiet!" Eriol  
  
said getting up. THey then walked to the into a deserted part of the hotel, the creepy dark, scary  
  
basement!. "Sakura, use shield! MAlvado cant listen in nor can he use magic when Shield is on." Eriol  
  
commanded. Sakura used shield. "Well...you see...what i'm think ing is next he uses his magic we  
  
will......."  
  
A/N: HEre! i know...it sux....sorri......i tried...but i shall try harder! 


	15. Putting Eriol's plan to action, MAlvado ...

A/N: Alright! I wanna finish up this story as soon as possible since school is starting...but i'm not getting  
  
any reviews at all.........and that doesnt really encourage me to write if there are no reviews!!! Onli one person reviewed!!! but....heres  
  
the next chapter anyway........  
  
Feelings never felt  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 14: Putting Eriol's plan to work, Malvado falls into trap  
  
".....Wait a mintue...ERiol! you have magic just tell us using your mind...if you say it out loud, Malvado  
  
will hear us anyway!!!" Syaoran whined after some thinking on the way to the deserted basement. "Yea!  
  
and you even made me- no, imean us come down here! and you know that i- i mean Tomoyo is afraid of  
  
ghosts! " SAkura panicked."What!!!????"Tomoyo ased surprised at Sakura's commentBut recieved a  
  
go-along- with- it- glare 'hmmn...so shes scared of ghosts eh...?' Syaoran thought to himself, he plotted  
  
out a plan. "Oh No! its got me....the ghosts!!! NO!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran said as he pretended that a ghost was  
  
strangling him. "Ahhh!!!!! Thhhheeee g-gg-ghost got Syaoran! Light card! release and dispel!!!!"  
  
Sakura yelled thinking that a ghost got Syaoran. " huh? wheres the ghost?" Sakura asked when she saw  
  
that no one or thing was there. "you are so gullible!" Syaoran said cracking up "HUh?" Sakura asked.  
  
Which made Syaoran laughed even harder. "he means theres no ghost." Meiling said. " hu....oh...Syaoran  
  
you Creep!"Sakura said, and with that she chased him around the basement, then decided to use the dash  
  
card, when Eriol cleared his throat. "Ahem.... i suppose that you two has forgotten what we have come  
  
here for." He said clamly" uh.......no!" Syaoran and Sakura both answered and rushed to get to Eriol, but  
  
not before Sakura slapped Syaoran on the back of his head. After that, Eriol used his magic and told them  
  
all what they thought, they just thought back there answers which Eriol also used magic to read.  
  
  
  
After a few days, The gang was at the Statue of Liberty. " This Statue was given to America from France,  
  
it was claimed by New Jersey just last year, sincethe island was a little bit over the line of the Jersey  
  
territory....some diver dived down and measureed. and due to money problems...we will only be going to  
  
new york...we wont be going to CHina....." MR. TErada said. The class hurrily wrote down what  
  
he said. "Alrite, now we shall proceed up to the torch." MR. Terada annouce. The class looked up. "What  
  
torch?"  
  
The class questioned. "The torch that the statue is holding!!!!" "oo....where?" "You'll see when we arrive  
  
upstair."  
  
Mr. TErada led the class up to the torch. The class looked out from the torch and gasped. Not only was  
  
the  
  
sight beautiful, the sun setting made the scene even more breathe taking. Sakura looked around, amazed  
  
by its beauty, starting to take pictures of the scenery and some of the class mates. Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
thought it would be funny to pose as JAck and KAte (was that their names?) from Tiatanic. "I'm Flying  
  
Eriol!" Tomoyo said trying to hold a straight face while sticking out her arms and flapping it like wings.  
  
Eriol nodded and put his arms around Tomoyo's slim waist.Sakura laughed and took the pictuer then  
  
stared into the tranquil scenery  
  
MEanwhile.....With MEiling and BEnny  
  
"omg! this site...its so beautiful!" MEiling squealed in delight. 'Not as beautiful as you......' BEnny though  
  
as he nodd and continued to stare at the beauty in front of him who was too busy admiring the beauty to  
  
notice that someone was staring at her. FInally she turned around and noticed BEnny staring. "huh...what  
  
are you staring at Benny? is something on my face?" MEiling said as she put her hand on her face. "NO,  
  
its nothing...your face is fine....." BEnny said. 'should i tell her how i feel?....but then....Evelyn and  
  
MAlvado would find out...and that is nto a pretty sight....wait...why am i even helping  
  
them...o..nevermind...i remeber....Evelyn lured me  
  
Flashback  
  
'HEy Evelyn! i said as i sat down on the grass with the beauty. This girl was known as my girlfriend. "Ben  
  
honey....can you do something for me...?" She asked me. "Sure sweet pea (dunt ask!!!!) anything for my  
  
ichiban." I said. "Great!" She said as her eyes started glowing red....dark blood red. then the next thing i  
  
knew i was standing in a dark cave with a big pot filled with black liquid, brewing. "BEn honey.....i want  
  
to give your soul to me....." She told me. I thought she was kidding, so i said sure, why not...and that was  
  
what got me. my soul came out, hers did too, and they went into the pot. i stood there, scared stiff at what  
  
just happened. Evelyn began to chant,  
  
O, great spirit of the underworld  
  
I, present these souls to you,  
  
bring back the evil one  
  
to rule over the lands and the seven seas  
  
and the advent of power shall be ours! (yes..corny...i know!!!)  
  
What happened next surprised me even mroe, a figure with a black cloak stepped out of the pot.  
  
"Ahh.....its great to be back...my loyal servant, PLaga, nice to see you...and who is this?" The figure asked  
  
in a eerie tone. "HE is the chosen one.....i found him when i was serching all over the world...he was the  
  
only one whos born on the same day,month, time, year andplace that you were born in/on." Evelyn  
  
informed. Then she turned into something else.......she transformed...she now had  
  
black hair, black lips, a pale face, black nail...long nails, pale skin, and was in a black outfit.....the only  
  
thing that wasnt black were her eyes...they were blood red glowing with anger. She looked  
  
hideous...scary...but still gorgeous.....then i heard laughter. " I see you have finally found  
  
Peligro...muchahahahaha..." the figure laughed. "Yes master...but PEligro..... you know himand why the  
  
name Peligro?" Evelyn/Plaga asked. "WHy yes...before i died i created him, see! and as he has said many  
  
times before, danger is his middle name!!" HE said as he looked at me. HE didnt have eyes! it was just a  
  
hollow pit and i felt an evil force take me as he looked at me with those bottomless pit. After he stopped i  
  
looked at myself I now had slick black hair, Black lips, black nails and my clothes were now a black  
  
cloak, i looked like a male verison of Evelyn/Plaga. "But...you cant do this to me!!!!" I protested as i tried  
  
to attack the figure. "muchahaha....i can do anything i want...i have your souls!!!!and if you dont listen to  
  
me....muchaha, your family and loved ones shall suffer!!!!!" The figure said as he looked at me again and  
  
i found myself slammed against the wall. "hahaha!!!! are you that willing to sacrifice your most faithful  
  
and loyal servant????" i said laughing. "muvhahahahaha...you are dumb! PLaga iusnt your soul mate, she  
  
doesnt love you, yo dont love her either, you just think you do....your true soulmate hasnt appeared yet."  
  
  
  
end of flashback  
  
  
  
And that was why i served him eversince....but could MEiling really be my soulmate?' Benny thought to  
  
himself as he snapped out of his trance due to MEiling's calling and waving. 'i'm worried bout BEnny, he  
  
dazes off a lot nowadays.....i feel weird around him....do i like him? but i'm engaged...but i could break  
  
the engagement...cant i...if i found someone i like more...right...i think i'll tell him when i have decided  
  
that the time is right..which will be evntually...i hope........"  
  
With Syaoran  
  
  
  
Syaoran glanced at Sakura and his jaw dropped....literally. 'She looks like an angel, and i thought she  
  
only looked gorgeous when she sleeps.' Syapran thought as saw the sun'd ray shining onto Sakura's face  
  
and her green emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. Then Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran  
  
straight into the eyes. Syaoran stood there, startled. Sakura held up her camera and snapped a picture of  
  
Syaoran then giggled. Syaoran snaaped out of his trance and realized what had happened. "Hey! How dare  
  
you!!!!" Syaoran yelled as he tried to get the Camera away from Sakura. Then Sakura ran towards  
  
Tomoyo and gave her the camera and turned around right when Syaoran jumped. Syaoran fell on top of  
  
Sakura there lips met they stared at each other in a trance when "Snap!" Tomoyo took a picture of them.  
  
Syaoran got up instantly and blushed in a deep shade of red. Sakura stood up and blushed. But none of  
  
them went to get the camera from Tomoyo.  
  
On.Ship back to the hotel  
  
The ship was rocking gently when all of the sudden, the gentle rocking turned into violent shaking.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol sensed that it was MAlvado, and put there plan to work. Eriol pretended to be  
  
too weak to stop the boat and searched the aura while Syaoran and Sakura worked on stopping the violent  
  
shaking.  
  
  
  
IN the sewers  
  
'Pssh...reincarnation my @$$ he cant even stop a violent shake....hmmn..he should be no problem for my  
  
plan...hes no threat! muchahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!but...i still need to find the cardmistess'  
  
soulmate..hmmn....ooo..i know...the mirror of truth in the heavens...that should be easy to  
  
summon....Accideo Mirror of Truth!' MAlvado said as he looked intop the waste water in the sewers.  
  
The mirror appeared infornt of him in seconds....now....lets see "o mirror of truth i command youto reveal  
  
to me the soul mate of Cardmistress Sakura Kinomoto!!!!  
  
Hotel.  
  
'So, o mighty half reincarnation of clow reed, did you sense where MAlvado is?' Syaoran thoght to Eriol.  
  
'hmmn..for your information, yes, and i also sensed someone in here is Malvado's servants.... MAlvado is  
  
in the sewers back in JApan, he enchanted the his water so it would show what his servants is looking at.  
  
now all we have to dois look for his servants! Which shall be very very easy my descendantand half  
  
daughter.  
  
A/N: Well thats it fro now! remeber R+R!!!! 


	16. the beast, a broken ankle, and sounds fr...

A/N: HEY! I'm so happy, I got thirty Reviews......anyway...i got a review from someone that speaks   
  
chinese, and she commented me about one of the chinese quotes that i put down in one of the chapters,   
  
and i am very very thankful for that! But i have a ques, does that person speak maderine or cantonese?   
  
because its different if you say it in cantonese than it is when you say it in manderine.....but then again, it   
  
is very nice of you to tellme! ^.^ =)  
  
  
Feelings Never Felt  
  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
  
Chapter 15- The beast, a broken ankle, and sounds from the basements  
  
  
Sewers  
  
  
'What??!!! IS this a joke? Him! HE is the soulmate of the cardmistress... whats next? Flying pigs? This   
  
must be a joke...yes it must be...this cant be the soulmate of the cardmistress, this cant be the one who,   
  
together with the cardmistress will be able to defeat me and terminate all ways of my returns for all   
  
eternity! No This cant be the one! No it cant be.....hes..hes ..hes too weak! But, nevertheless i will   
  
demolish him , and after that....not even the CArd mistress will be able to stop meh!' MAlvado thought to   
  
his ugly self.  
  
  
Hotel  
  
  
'The easiest way to discover who is MAlvado's servants is to........:;drumrolls:: ...... Shoot everyone down!   
  
NOt.' Eriol thought to Syaoran and Sakura. They both sweatdropped. 'erm....uh...okay?' Sakura said   
  
uneasily. 'Just kidding...cant you take a joke? anyway...i would beileve that the easiest way is.......' Eriol   
  
thought to them the plan. 'Alright.....so we will activate the plan on the last day of the trip....which is in   
  
two days.' Syaoran told them. 'Hai!' Sakura answered.   
  
  
  
Sakura's bedroom  
  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Sakuraaaaa!" Tomoyo said waving her hand in front of Sakura's face, but she didnt   
  
answer. Tomoyo got worried and started shaking it, then Sakura came out of her trance. "Huh? Tomoyo?   
  
WHat happened?" Sakura asked. "Omg, you had me worried there for a second, i called out youre name,   
  
but you didnt answer, i was so worried!" Tomoyo said. "oh...gomen ne, but...." Sakura said looking   
  
around as she continued on "i was talking to Eriol." She whispered. "O, okay, can you beilieve it! Two   
  
more days and its the end ofthe month...then we have to go back to school.....waiiiiiii you didnt have a   
  
chance to wear any of my outfits....that whomps....." Tomoyo said. "err...okay." Sakura said not kowing   
  
how to respond. "But its okay, you still got that other dress to wear to the dance!" Tomoyo claimed in   
  
victory.  
  
  
That night   
  
  
'Why? WHy didnt i yell at Syaoran today? Why didnt i take the Camera away from Tomoyo? Why didnt i   
  
tear up the film? Why do i still have the film in my camera? WHy? Why? Why? Why did i like it?' Sakura   
  
thought sleeping on her bed thinking about what happened on the statue of Liberty. The questionsfilled   
  
her head and wouldnt stop bugging her, she couldnt sleep so she decided to take a little walk.  
  
  
  
Syaoran Pov  
  
  
'Why do i feel so queer around her? WHy didnt i kill Tomoyo for taking the picture? WHy didnt I tear up   
  
the camera and Film? Why did i blush? Why did i like it? Why? WHy? Why? Why is Sakura so gorgeous?   
  
Why...HEy! where did that come from? I wonder...did she throw away the film yet?...god i cant   
  
sleep..thats it! i'm going for a walk!' I walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Normal POv  
  
  
Sakura abd Syaoran both walked to the balconyat the end of the hall. They bumped head first into each   
  
otehr. "owww!" They both said. They looked up. "What are you doing here?" They both said. "I couldnt   
  
sleep!" They both said again. They blushed. Then they walked out to the balcony. "So, why couldnt you   
  
sleep?" Sakura asked, trying to be nice. "Its....Its...Its none of your business!" HE said hastily. "Well   
  
excuse me for trying to be nice. " Sakura snapped Then they heard something. "W-w-whats that?" Sakura   
  
asked a little scared. "I=I dont know, i think it came from that direction...." Syaoran said pointing at the   
  
stairs. They crept towards the stairs as the sound became louder. Sakura got scared so she griped   
  
Syaoran's Sleeve and hid behind him as they continued to creep towards the stairs. They reached the door   
  
and walked slowly down the stairs. After a little while, They reached the last stair case. They were   
  
walking down slowly, when Sakura slipped and fell dwon the stairs. "OW...." Sakura said Sitting up and   
  
rubbing her head. Seein Sakura hurt, Syaoran raced down the stairs. "Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"hmmn... shiranai (dunno-thats what it means)...i Only fell down the stairs." Sakura said sarcastically   
  
emphasizing the word only. "Okay....where are you hurt?" Syaoran said. "I bumped my head, my body is   
  
filled with brusies, and i think i twisted my ankle." Sakura said. "er....uh...can you stand?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"er..i think so..."Sakura said wincing in pain as she stood because of her ankle. "HEre, let me help you."   
  
Syaoran said offering his hand. "er...Arigatou.." Sakura said as she reached for his hand. Together they   
  
walked...well....Syaoran walked...Sakura limped towards the door that was at the end of the stair case.   
  
BEfore they reached it, they door opened by it self. "W-w-what just happened? How did it do that????"   
  
Sakura asked Syaoran asked as she panicked. "i-i...i dont know." Syaoran stammered. They continued to   
  
walk into the door. When they reached the inside, the door closed making a huge sound. Sakura and   
  
Syaoran both jumped. "i-i-is it a g-gg-ghost?" Sakura asked clutching Syaoran's arm even more tightly.   
  
"Sakura, if you grasp my arm any tighter, its going to lose sirculation...never mind,its starting to lose   
  
circulation already." Syaoran said. "Gomen ne!" Sakura said as she blushed at what Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran then walked over to the door. "Its locked." Syaoran said. Just then a growl was heard on the other   
  
side of the room. Syaoran turned around and looked. HE saw a beast there growling and its mouth was   
  
huge. It's fangs were dripping with saliva. HE ran up to Sakura and summoned his sword. "Sakura,   
  
summon your staff!" HE said , his eyes not leaving the beast at all. When Sakura didnt respond, he looked   
  
at her. She was scared stiff. "Sakura! Sakura! Answer me!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura snapped out of her   
  
trance and summoned her staff. The beast charged at them. "Windy! Form a chain around the beast's   
  
legs! Windy!" Wondy came out and formed a chain around the beast's legs. The beast triped. "thunder!   
  
Come to my aid! Thunder! " Syaoran yelled as thunder struck the tied up beast. The beast let out high   
  
pitch squeal as it turned into ashes and blew away by an unknown force.  
  
  
A/n: Alrite, thats all!!! R+R 


	17. new feelings discovered

A/N: Gomen Minna-san for the late updates...i had a teensy weeine writer's block plus school started and  
  
its hectic.....they are crazy i tell you! Crazy! They are gonna take away staff development  
  
day!!!!NOOOO!!!!!! Anyway....on with the story...hehe  
  
**Feelings never felt**  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 16-Discovering new feelings...

"What was that????" Sakura asked as she slid onto the floor.

"I-I-I-I-I Dont know..." Syaoran stammered. There was an akward slienced that followed.

"Er.....is there anyway out?" Sakura askled not liking the silence.

"Um...no...not unless we know a spell that can open locks like Harry." Syaoran said absentmidedly.

"Uh...Harry?" Sakura asked.

"Oh..uh...from Harry Potter." Syaoran said blushing. 'Dang! Now she knows that i like Harry Potter, shes probaly gonna think that i'm a baby reading books like  
  
that...' Syaoran thought.

"Cool! You like Harry Potter too????" Sakura asked getting overly hyperactive. Syaoran sat down next to Sakura.  
  
"Yeah...its a pretty nice book...." Syaoran said.

"Whats your favorite book from the series?" Sakura asked .  
  
"Hmmn...thats a tough one...i'll have to say that The second book Chambers of Secrets is the best." Syaoran said.

"Cool! ME TOO! Remember the part where Harry was speaking Parseltongue in the bathroom and the sink opened up????" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that part was awesome, but i like the part where that defense against dark arts teacher was going to erase their memory? It backfired and he lost his  
  
own memory instead!" Syaoran said laughing as he recalled what the book was about. Though out the night, they talked about all sorts of things and discovered that they shared almost the same intrest in everything. At about 3'o clock, Sakura and Syaoran drifted into la-la-land with happy thoughts of each other. The light from the rising sun drifted into the basement and filled it with warm rays. Syaoran woke up only to find that an angel...no...its just Sakura...sleeping on his shoulder. He stared at her as he remised about last night. He smiled cause he now understood why he felt strange around the cherry blossom. 'I love her...' Syaoran thought......  
  
"Knock Knock!!!!!" Tomoyo knocked on Eriol's door. Benny opened the door. "Hey T----" Benny Started.

"Wheres Eriol?" Tomoyo demanded as she walked inside.

"I'm right here," Eriol said walking out of the bathroom.

"Sakura's Missing!!!!!!"

"Huh? What a coincidence..I can't seem to find my cute little descendant either......" Eriol said rubbing his head.

"D-D-Do you think that t-t-hey are k-k-k-idnapped?" Tomoyo said shivering at the word kidnap.

"No, that cant be..." Looking around the room he continued " I can still sense their auras in the building. They are in this hotel somewhere." Eriol said.  
  
Malvado's pov  
  
'DAMN IT!!!!! That kid was suppose to be alone!!! But no...that freaking card mistress had to go and ruin everything right....dang it dang it dang it!!!!!! hmmn....but a wake up present wouldn't be too bad and it might just do the trick in demolishing one of them while its at it.....muchahahahahaha.....' Malvado thought as he chanted a spell.  
  
Base ment  
  
In the clearing in front of Syaoran and Sakura, the air started to stir. 'Huh? Whats that?' Syaoran thought as he rested Sakura's head oin the floor and stood up to investigate. As he stood up,two ninjas (just picture shadow cons fom Jackie Chan adventures) appeared behind him and tied up Sakura and held her as hostage. Syaoran turned around.

"Hey W---" Syaoran started but never got to finish because three ninjas appeared behind him and punched him in the back knocking the wind out of him. He crashed into a few boxes of kitchen utensils. Right at that moment, Sakura woke up.

"Aww....whats going on? cant a person get some sleep around her? Sakura mumbled but her eyes opened wide as she realized what the situation was. "Syaoran! Syaoran are you alright...Oh my god.....what are these things??....." Sakura asked. 'no...Syaoran..please dont be hurt...i cant stand the thought of you being hurt...please...please dont let anything happen to him....please...if you are going to hurt him...let me take his please...god..no!!!' Sakura thought. Like Syaoran...Sakura had developed feelings for Syaoran too. Syaoran got up standing. He smirked...

"So you can fight, huh?" Syaoran asked. He summoned his sword and charged right at them. Sakura watched worrily as she tried to free her self. 'If only i could get my hands free..then i can summon my staff and get to fight them with Syaoran...if only i could.' She thought to herslef. While the intense battle between Syaoran and the three ninjas were going on, the other two ninjas stood in front of Sakura acting as bodyguards while holding her hostage. Syaoran got mad bcause the fight was going nowhere, he couldn't get the ninjas to back down so he summoned the element fire and burned the ninjas to dust, which blew away like the beast. The two ninjas who were holoding Sakura as hostage backed away a little bit , then summoned a black orb which they aimed at Sakura. It happened so fast the Sakura didnt even have time to jump out of the way. As soon as the orb hit Sakura, she spat blood out which sprayed onto Syaoran and collasped onto the floor.

"Sakura! No...this cant be...tell me your alive..please dont do this to me...i love you! Please...Sakura...." Syaoran mourned. He closed his eyes trying to prevent tears from pouring out. When he opened it again, you could see fire in his amber eyes. "You've hurt her, and now you must pay the price!" Syaoran said.  
  
A/N: Sorry minna san for the late update.....you see....school...exams....tests....projects...the  
  
techers......afterskool...sat. schoool....i really dont have that musch time...so it might be a long time before  
  
i update the next chapter...sorry.....


	18. untitled

A/N: Well, to the people that reviewed to my story, Thankyou. I'm not sure if one of my flamers are going to see this, but...I got a flamer, and i really found it...well, amusing. Its funny how someone whose grammar was as bad as mine, can go on and start ranting about how horrible my story was. Other than that, for them to say that my story was a _disgrace_ to Ccs, well, i just thought it was ridiculous. And i'm sorry to dissapoint you, but i doubt i would not know **anything** about CCS, after all, i _did_ watch the WHOLE anime. In Addition, this storyline is mine, i didnt 'copy write' this, so if i decide to make Eriol and Syaoran cousins, who are you to say that i cant? And with your question about where the heck the colored auras came from, well, it comes from a little thing called an imagination, which frankly, i think you lack. IF everyone stuck to the same things, they would be limiting their imaginations, thus, a whole lot of boring stories. And if you're stories aren't the best, but mines considered a disgrace, why don't you let me read some of _your_ work. I'd like to see them. Well, the bottom line is, if you don't like my story, don't read it. Its _that_ simple.   
  
**Feelings never felt**  
  
Mizutenshiai  
  
Chapter 17-(titles block)  
  
Eriol's head shot up. "Whats the matter Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"I-I- i...i think i just felt Syaoran's aura flare up...he is getting very strong right now...yet for Sakura's aura, it just got fainter...." Eriol said.  
  
"Do you think that they are in trouble?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe....i think i know where to find them...." Eriol said heading towards the stairway.  
  
Basement  
  
Syaoran felt a surge of power as he summoned the element fire which turned the remaining ninjas to dust. He collasped, tired from the amount of power he just let out. With his remaining strength, he crawled over to Sakura before fainting.  
  
With Eriol  
  
"Shoot....Syaoran's aura just grew weaker too.....but...i think that they are in that direction........"Eriol said, pointing toward the basement. "Comeone, lets hurry before anything happens." Eriol said as he walked...well ran towards the stairs.  
  
After 15 mintues, Eriol and Tomoyo reached the basement.

"Darn it, its locked!" Eriol said after attempting to open the door. Just then the door creaked open.....

"H-H- How did it do--- Oh God! Sakura!" Tomoyo started to ask, but then panicked when she saw Sakura lying on the floor with blood on the floor and a unconcious Syaoran next to her. "Oh..my...Sakura! Syaoran...Are you two okay?" Tomoyo asked, but recieved no reply.

"Eriol! Do something!!!" Tomoyo cried as tears poured rapidly out of her eyes.

"Lets...lets get them out of here first." Eriol said as he used a spell to teleport all of them to Eriol, Syaoran, and Benny's room. When they arrived in the room, Benny  
  
was out.

"Okay..now what?" Tomoyo asked looking at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Umm....now we wake them up." Eriol said

"How?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well...their pulse is at a steady pace...." Eriol said after taking their pulse

"Hmmn...let me do a healing spell...this will take time, get Meiling and both of you guard the  
  
door, and make sure no one gets in.  
  
an hour later  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo, you can come in now....." Eriol said. Meiling and Tomoyo ran in.

"So...how are they?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well....Syaoran is fine...hes just tired and his cuts are all healed now...as for Sakura...shes a her situation is a little more servere.....she was hit by black magic....i've tried my best to heal her....but i'm afraid i dont know whether she will wake up or not....." Eriol said. He then chanted a spell to teleport Sakura to her bed. Well..i wasted alot of energy...i must rest...Tomoyo and Meiling, watch over Sakura...if anyone ass why shes still sleeping, make up an excuse." Eriol said as he teleported them to Sakura's room too.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Eriol was sound asleep in his bed as Syoaran began to wake up.

"Sakura...." Syaoran whispered as he limped towards the door. As he reached the door, he felt himself get weaker and weaker.... by the time he arrived at the door he collasped. Tomoyo's head shot up.

"I think i heard someone by the door..." Tomoyo said.

"Really?" Meiling asked as she walked toward the door. Meiling opened the door.

"Oh god..." Meiling said worrily.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she headed toward the door.

"Oh no....SYaoran! Youre suppose to be resting!!!" Tomoyo scold.

"S-S-S....." Syaoran stuttered quietly.

"Huh? What are you trying to say?" Meiling asked bending down.

"S-S-S-Sakura....." Syaoran managed to whisper before he fainted again.

"WHat did he say?" Tomoyo asked.

"He said. 'S-S-S-Sakura...." Meiling imitated.

"Do you think that he likes Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with stars in her eys.

"Yup! definately!" Meiling said with a smile.

"Now, lets get him inside first." Tomoyo said and with that, she and Meiling carried Syaoran inside. After a little while, Tomoyo and Meiling fell asleep.  
  
The next day Syaoran woke up feeling much much better. The first thing on his mind was Sakura. He scanned around the room for Sakura. His eyes finally rested on the beauty that was sleeping on the next bed.

"Syaoran! Youre awake!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Hows Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Why would you wanna know? Do you like her?" Meiling asked.

"Hows Sakura?" Syaoran asked again more seriously.

"Well....Eriol healed her Physical wounds...but....she was hit by magic...so that will take time to heal...but other than that, shes fine, though she still haven't woke up yet..." Meiling said. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and bent down.

"Sakura......please, wake up.....i'm so sorry that i got you hurt...please....wake up, i'm begging you, if you dont wake up, i'll never forgive myself....please...wake up....." Syaoran whispered to Sakura as drops of tears fell from his eyes and onto Sakura's hand. Meiling watched with stars in her eyes.

"You do, You do, You do like Sakura!!!" Meiling said as she jumped for joy. Syaoran ignored her and continued to stare at Sakura. All of the suddenSakura's eeyes began to open.

"Syaoran...?" Sakura asked unconciously.

"Yes Sakura? I'm right here....." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran....Youre okay..." Skaura said with a smile

"Oh, Sakura, i'm so Sorry i got you into this mess. "

"Its not your fault..." Sakura said. "Yes it is...I'll never  
  
forgive myself!" Syaoran said as more tears spilled out of his amber eyes.

"Syaoran...dont do that.....you didnt do anything...its not your fault...dont blame yourself...." Sakura said. Just then, the door opened revealing a tired Tomoyo and a well rested Eriol.

"Sakura! Youre awake!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed and rushed over to hug Sakura.

"Tomoyo....if you hug any tighter, youre gonna cut off my air suppply..." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sorry Sakura..." Tomoyo said as she released Sakura form the hug.

"You're getting better.....just a few more days rest and you should be up and running..." Eriol said smiling.  
  
As the days went by, Sakura and Syaoran were unseperateable. They spent almost every minute with each other. Slowly Sakura got better, and Eriol was right, a few days of rest really did have Sakura up and running. In Fact, Syaoran and Sakura were playing a game of tag, Syaoran was it. Sakura climbed up a tree. Syaoran was looking for Sakura, and somehow she looked liked as if she just dissapeared into thin air. Syaoran stood under a tree looking for Sakura, when all of the sudden he heard a scream from above. He looked up only to see Sakura falling down right above him. With a swift jump Syaoran caught Sakura in his arms.

"Youre it..." Syaoran said. They continued to to stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"KAWAIII!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed with happiness. Sakura and Syaoran now turned a shade of crimson red.

"Er....Syaoran....is Sakura really that weak that she cant walk by herself...because if her condition is getting worse then we better get her to doctor..." Meiling said  
  
laughing. Syaoran quickly put Sakura down and they both blushed even harder...if possible.

A/N: Alright, thats it, i'm ending it here!!! Sorry bout the late update....been very busy 


	19. arriving home, facing more obstacles

A/N: Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews...and sorri for the late updates....

**Feelings never Felt**

Mizutenshiai

  
Chapter 18: Arriving home, encountering more obstacles part one.  
  
Malvado's sewers  
  
Hmmn...now that they are arriving home, i can put my plan to work!!! Muchahahahaha!!!! Just watch, as soon as you come back...you can never escape from me again!!! Muchahahaha!!! You're all mine!  
  
Airport  
  
"Alright, everyone aboard!" Mr. Terada yelled as the class settled into their seats. Sakura had the window seat with Syaoran sitting next to her to "protect" her, just incase anyone tried to hurt her. "

Syaoran, "Sakura started to say when Takashi interupted them.

"So, what happened to you two during the last two days of the trip? I barely saw you guys..." Takashi said.

"Well...I...uh..er...."Sakura started while Syaoran said "Well...we ..er ....her...she...uh...I...er....."

"They were sick in bed..." Tomoyo answered from behind them.

"Yup! Thats exactly what happened....." Sakura and Syoran said sweatdropping.

"Oh...i see...." Takashi said, and asked them if they were feeling better. When Takashi turned around, Sakura asked Tomoyo, "Sick in bed? "

"What? It wasn't a lie...you two were in bed.....separate beds....." Tomoyo said laughing as she saw Sakura and Syaoran blush a dark shade of crimson.

"Tomoyo....you're embarassing them..." Eriol began, "and you didn't even let me help!" He finished. Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped again. When the plane began to lift, Syaoran asked Sakura, "You were gonna say something before?"  
  
"Huh? I was? I forgot...." Sakura said as she looked out the window admiring the scenery of the city below them, and remising about the events that happend during their stay there.  
  
The next day  
  
"Alright, is everyone here?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Yes...." The class said in unision.

"Alright, then, follow me! " Mr. Terada said as he led the class out of the airport and into the bus. The next day was a Saturday, so Tomoyo asked Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol to go out for a picnic. Meiling invited Benny, whom invited Evelyn.  
  
Sewers  
  
'Ahh....theyre going on a picnic,perfect!' "Plaga! Peligro! Do you hear me?!" Malvado ordered.  
  
"Yes master...." They both responded.

"Alright, good, I want you to lure them into the trap that i am putting, it would be behind the oak tree at the park...."

"Yes, but which one?" Plaga asked.

"Baka! Theres only one oak tree there, god damn it! And i want no failures!!!." Malvado screamed.  
  
"Wow! Today is such a great day for the park!! Isn't it?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she looked at her friends at behind her, only to find that they were staring at each other. "Meiling! Sakura! Syaoran! Benny! Are you listening to me???" Tomoyo demanded.

"Huh? Oh, what did you say Tomoyo?" Sakura asked giving Tomoyo a questioning look.

"Geez...forget it....." Tomoyo said as she ran to a spot near the sea at the park. Evelyn glared at Benny giving him chills down his back.

"Benny, isnt there a great spot near that oaktree?" Evelyn asked slyly.

"Huh? uh..erm..uh..." was all Benny could say, he didnt want Meiling hurt, but he knew that if he didnt do it, she might be injured...but then again, if he did, she still might be in danger.

"Hey! You're right,lets go!" Meiling yelled as she ran towards the oaktree.

"Huh? Wait! don't touch the oaktree!!!" Benny yelled, but it was too late. Everyone was there already and a huge gust of  
  
wind surrounded them. By the time it was gone, the 5 teens were gone.

'Oh No! What have i done??????...i have to save them!' Benny thought as a black fog surrounded him and he dissapeared.

"Master, i'm coming to you!" Evelyn said as a red cloud surrouded her and she dissapeared too.  
  
Sewers  
  
"Huh? where am i?" Sakura asked herself as she stood up. She could feel the wet slimey ground beneath her and shuddered at the thought of what could be in there with her. The room was dark, so Sakura couldn't make out if there was any body else in there. She decided to walk around. She limped over to what she thought was a wall, and it was. 'Oh...where am i? This place is so dark....i wish Syaoran was here with me.....' Sakura thought as she leaned against the wall. Just then, Chains appeared out of nowhere and secured her to the wall.

"Muchahahahahaha!!!!!" a loud evil voice bellowed from the darkness.

"Huh? Whose there???" Sakura demanded, a bit frighten, as she struggled to get loose.

"It no use trying to break free because there is no way you'll be able to get free....Muchahahahahahaha" The voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sakura asked trying to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
"HA! Its Me! The one and mighty, MALVADO!" MAlvado said as the 'room' burned brightly with fire after Malvado 'introduced' himself.

"Hey you look familliar....." Sakura said as she made a face trying to figure out where she had seen him before. "Hey! I remember! You're the ugly bald guy me and Syaoran described to Eriol...." Sakura said, pleased that she remebered where she had seen him before.  
  
"Argh...How dare you ! One more insulting word from you and Your Syaoran will be gone...muchahahaha!!!" Malvado said laughing as he waved his arms and Syaoran appeared tied up...and unconcious.

"Hey! Thats not fair!!! I didn't say anything insulting...i spoke of only the truth and nothing but the truth....." Sakura said pouting.

"Argh...you...why you lil....i shall...u...die...me...powerful...."Malvado grumbled trying to make up his mind on what to tell Sakura.

"Hey !" Sakura said trying to get MAlvado's atention. "Hey! Hey you!"Sakura screamed.

"I HAVE A NAME. YOU KNOW!!!!!" Malvado bellowed out.

"Hehe...uh..er...i sorta..um....forgot...it..." Sakura said looking a little guilty.

"How dare you forget my name...me....the all time great villian...er...my bad...the all time great evil magician? How could you?????"Malvado asked burning up. Sakura knew that he was getting mad, so she decided to shut up. "Hmmn...now i must see that reincarnation..." Malvado said as he dissapeared, taking Syaoran with him. 'Ooh...where am i? This place stinks....literally!!!!!' Sakura thought as she examined her dark surroundings....When Malvado left, the light dissapeared. Just then someone appeared.

"Whos there?" Sakura asked, frighten.

"Its me...Benny..."Benny said as he lit up the room. Sakura gasped "Who are you?!!" She demanded upon seeing him in his true form.

"I'm Benny...." Benny replied, looking down.

"No, you're not.....you're.....you're....you work for Malvado, don't you?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yes...I do..but that was because he threatened me...." Benny said shamefully. "Will you guys ever forgive me?" Benny asked as his eyes began to water.

"Yes, help us defeat Malvado, and we shall forgive you." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Okay! LEts see how do we get you loose.....hmmn....ahuh! This is the trick....." Benny said as the lightbulb on his head turned on.

"Huh...how do i get out of these chains?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see the trick is to tickle the chain while singing to it..." Benny said. Sakura sweatdropped.

"What kind of 'evil' magician would make that be the trick?" Sakura asked.

"Well...you see, a great one...no other villian nor evil doer would do that because the person caught in the chains would never guess tickling it and singing to it would help lossen the chains so the person's hands could easily slip out...." Benny said.

"Oh...i see...." Sakura said.

"Alright...you do the singing and i do the tickling!" Benny said as he rolled up his sleeves to get ready to tickle.

"On the count of three..." Sakura said.

"One...Two...Three!" Benny and Sakura both said.  
  
_Out here in the middle of the night....  
  
beneath the stars and moon.....We both  
  
know we've got something on our minds...  
  
We wont admit....but its true....You look at me....  
  
I look away....I wanna tell you how i feel, but i dun  
  
know how to start, i wanna tell you now  
  
but i'm afraid that you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
  
i wanna tell you what i'm feeeling in to say that,  
  
I Love you...._  
  
Sakura sang as Benny tickled the chain. Slowly the chain loosen up and Sakura slipped out of the chains.  
  
"Now what?????" Sakura asked.

"Now...we blend you in..."Benny said, waving his hand and Sakura's Pink Dress turned into a dark violet robe, and her short auburn hair turned long and black. Her face was also pale, and her eyes turned black.

"Uh....this is how you people dress? Sakura asked.

"Oh Shush, this was Malvado's sense of fashion."Benny said.

"Okay..now what?"

"Now follow me!" Benny repiled to Sakura's question. They crepted quietly along the side of the wall drawing as little attention to them as possible. Benny led Sakura to to a wall and stopped abruptly. Sakura walked right into him.

"Why are we stopping?" Sakura asked rubbing her head.

"This is where Syaoran, and Meiling is kept...." Benny said.

"Where?" Sakura asked looking up, down and all around.

"There." Benny said as he pointed to the wall. Sakura started laughing.

"This...this wall is where they are kept...god, you are so funny...." Sakura said as she leaned against the wall, only to fall right through it.

"Ow....." Sakura exclaimed as she stood up.  
  
"Told ya...." Benny said snickering and led her to another wall.

"This way..." Benny said. They walked through the wall.

"Are you sure that they are in here? I don't hear them.." Sakura said as she walked into the room.

"Whose there?" A femine voice asked.

"Its me...Sakura...." Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura??? Where are you? I can't see you..." Meiling yelled out. Benny waved his arm and the room lit up.

"You're not Sakura...who are you?! MEiling demanded.

"Its me Sakura..." Sakura said as her features changed into the rightful color.

"Sakura!" Meiling cried in joy...until she saw Benny...

"Who are you?" Meiling demanded .

"Its me...Benny...." Benny repiled shamefully.

"Benny??.." MEil ing asked not beileving her eyes.

"Yea....I'm Sorry..." Benny said.

"For what?" Meiling asked.

"For getting you into this mess.....i work for Malvado..." Benny said.

"No you don't, if you did, you wouldn't be here helping Sakura find us...." Meiling repiled with a smile. There was a silence, so MEiling decided to talk.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me out!" She cried.

"Oh...yea...hehe....is this the same thing as mine?" Sakura asked.

"No...none of the chains are the same, they all have different, yet weird solutions. Hmmn....if i'm correct, this should be the tidal chain. Which means we have to pour water over the chains to loosen it. " Benny said rubbing his chin like a fortune teller.

"Uh....Alright...."Sakura said as she pulled out her wand from the robe that she was wearing. "Watery! Wet the chain that is on Meiling! Watery!" Water came out and wetted the chains, then turned back into a card after it has served its purpose. Meiling slipped out of the chains as the chains loosened. "NOW what?" Sakura asked.

"Now we do Syaoran, he fainted...so you couldn't see him." Benny said as he lifted Syaoran up.

"Hmmn...this should be the dance and sing chain." Benny said.

"Dance and sing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes...someone has to sing and dance in front of it, if it likes what it sees, then it will relax, if not, then it will strangle the singer and dancer with its chains..." Benny explained.

"Uh...okay..who wants to dance? I'll sing.." Sakura said, getting in front of it.

"Uh...I'll dance....the para para dance.." Meiling said.

"I need a fast song then.....hmmn....wat about Guardian of the Cards?" Sakura asked.

"Uh....fine..."  
  
_With a blink of an eye, you can fly to the moon  
  
Out of all the people in the world,  
  
you're the chossen one of every boy and girl,  
  
now your friends are here, youre missions clear,  
  
you're the guradian of the cards,  
  
You're the guardian, of the cards,  
  
you're the chossen one, yes you are,  
  
no matter where you are, near or far,  
  
you're the guarduian of the cards._  
  
Sakura finished up as the chains on Syaoran loosened.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out as she ran to him and hugged him, but Syaoran was still unconcious.

"Wheres Tomoyo?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Shes probaly with Malvado in Eriol's prison.

"Why was Eriol and I in different prisons all by our selves while Tomoyo and Meiling and Syaoran were together?"Sakura asked.

"Oh, thats because you two are the strongest, and Malvado couldnt let you and Syaaran be together, because of the prophecy. " Benny said.  
  
"What prophecy?" Sakura asked.  
  
_"Evil might be vanquished and peace might be restored,  
  
but that is only temporary, for in the far future, Evil will come back,  
  
more evil, more dangerous, than ever,  
  
but when two people,  
  
one boy, one girl,  
  
come together, there will be hope for the world,  
  
for, when their powers are combined, they will  
  
be so powerful, that evil will dissapear, for ever....._  
  
There you go, the prophecy..." Benny said as he finished reciting it.

"Oh...well...what are we standing here for, lets go and rescue Eriol!" Meiling said standing up.

"Wait, i wanna wake Syaoran up first..." Sakura said looking down at Syaoran. Waving her hands over him, his eyes slowly opened, and soon he  
  
was up and running.  
  
Where Eriol, Tomoyo, and our favorite evil Magician Malvado is.  
  
Eriol's Pov  
  
I was having a perfectly great time being tied up to the walls all by myself, when Malvado came in. "Drop Dead!" I yelled to him.

"Ha, of course you would want me to, but that is impossible, for i am invincible!" MAlvado boasted.

"So? Why would i care?" I asked.

"Well, i have something that you want." Malvado said with a teasing voice.

"What? Food? Cause i'm starving right now! I was suppose to go to a picnic, but no...you had to bring us 't you let me finish my lunch first?" I yelled.  
  
"Silence! Or your precious Tomoyo will be robbed of something important to her...her life! muchahahahahaha!" Malvado said as he waved his arms and Tomoyo stood there.

"Huh? Where am i?" Tomoyo asked looking around. "Eww....you could seriously do with a new wardrobe....i could make it for you...i have some great costume ideas for an evil magican...." Tomoyo said looking at Malvado with stars in her eyes.

'This girl has problems....serious problems....' Malvado thought to himself. Her eyes wandered around the room again. "Eriol!" Tomoyo cried as her eyes landed on me  
  
A/N: Alrite...fine this chapter really really sucked...gomen...but i couldnt really think about anyhting to  
  
write, and i think that this stroy might have at least 3-4 more chapters before it ends. I promise that i will  
  
try to make the next chapter more intresting and better..... Read and Review!!people!!! please? thank  
  
you...if you did!!


	20. last chapter

A/N: OKie heres the next chapter!!!!  
  
**Feelings never Felt**

Mizutenshiai

Chapter 19- Last Chapter.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo..."Eriol greeted, looking up. "I see youve finally noticed me."  
  
"Hehehe, sorry..." Tomoyo said blushing.

"Alright! Thats enough! I'm an evil magician! You're suppose to be scared of me!!!! Not want to make me a new wardrobe!!!" Malvado screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Geez...I was just trying to be nice..." Tomoyo said.

"You're suppose to hate me! Not try to be nice!"

"Fine! Have it your way." Tomoyo said as she turned her back towards him.  
  
"God, girls are so weird..."Malvado murmured to himself.

"I heard that!" Tomoyo said, her temper rising.

"Alright...thats it! Off you go!" Malvado said as he made her dissapeared the same way she appeared.

"Now....i think its my turn to exit." Malvado said, leaving.  
  
Where Sakura, Syaoran, Benny, and Meiling is  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed as she saw her best friend appear through midair.

"Sakura!!!!" Tomoyo screamed. They ran towards each other and hugged. (Tomoyo wasnt in chains...for a peculiar reason....) After that, they set off to free Eriol.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed as she burst through the wall to the chamber when Eriol was held.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"We're here to free you. Now...lets see....Benny, how do you unlock the chains?" Tomoyo asked examining the chains.

"Uh....with a key?" Benny said as he reached inyo his pockets and pulled out a shiny gold key.

"But...doesn't it have a special thing to it?" Sakura asked.

"See! Everyone thinks that to open the lock of an evil magicians, theres got to be some catch to it! Thats why we're, i mean, he's brillant! Theres nothing to it...other than the fact that the lock is invisible." Benny explained as he started poking around the chains with the key.

"Ah...here it is..."Benny declared after several minutes of poking.  
  
He stuck the key into the part of the chain, and it dissapeared.  
  
"Muchahahahaha!!!! now that you are all gathered together, i shall destroy you once and for all!!!!!"Malvado declared as he appeared in midair. Sakura and Syoaran summoned their staff and so did Eriol.

"Ha! I always knew that one day you would betray me, Peligro...I've always had, and I see that I am correct." Malvado said looking at Benny, who began to dissapear.

"Benny!!!" Meiling screamed. "Whats happening to him???" She asked as she burst into tears.

"HA! Hes dissapearing, thats what!" Malvado said as he began to laugh.

"Stop stating the obvious, whats gonna happen to him?" Eriol demanded

"Hes gonna go off to a far away place. A place called hell." Malvado saidwith an eerie tone.

"No, you can't do that....you can't!" Meiling screamed as she began to run towards Malvado's direction.

"Na uh ah!" Malvado said and Meiling began to dissapear as well.

"MEILING!!"Sakura screamed as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Alright! Thats enough!" Eriol said as he lifted up his staff and tried to summon a spell to defeat Malvado.

"You think you can stop me?" Malvado asked as he laughed and Eriol was lifted into the air, then bonded to the wall...again, except this time he was higher. Syaoran watched and began to develop a plan. He pulled Sakura into a darker corner.

"Alright...slowly use fly and fly behind him, then knock him out of the air. Then i will used fire and thunder at him, and at the same time, you use it to, alright? There might be a chance of winning....." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Alright..."Sakura said as she quietly summoned fly and flew unnoticeably behind Malvado and yelled "S'cuse me!" as she collided into him, knocking him out of midair. Together, Syaoran and Sakura both summoned fire and thunder and shot them both at Malvado. Eriol finally managed to get loose and used his magic at Malvado too. Together, they were able to defeat Malvado and he was finally gone...at last.

Sakura fell onto the ground. "Meiling...Benny..."Sakura said quietly as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Don't cry..." a voice told Sakura.

"Meiling?" Sakura asked as she looked up, and there Meiling was...reappearing again.  
  
"When Malvado died, all the bad things that he did were reversed, and everything will be normal again..."Eriol explained as their suroundings soon turned into the park with the one oak tree again.  
  
A few weeks later....at the dance.   
  
"Sakura, you wanna dance?" Syaoran asked Sakura, who was drinking some punch.

"Sure...." Sakura said. As they danced, Syaoran whispered something to Sakura. He said. "Sakura...remember that time when we were locked in the basement? During that time, i began to realize my feelings for you...and when you were shot, i thought that i would lose you forever, but thank god you are not. Sakura....i  
love you..."Syaoran said.

"Oh...Syaoran, me too...i love you too..."Sakura said as she laid her head on his chested as they danced.

Meiling and Benny were dancing on the other side of the room.

"Meiling...i know i've been wrong about a lot of things before...but there is one thing that i am sure of...and thats my feelings for you....Meiling, I love you! I've always had...ever sincethe time when you began to talk to me on the plane...you made realize the many wonders of the world...Meiling...." Benny confessed.

Meiling smiled, and said, "When you were dissapearing because of Malvado last time, I thought everything was going to be over, and then a mircle occured and now we're both standing here, dancing...and ...and...i just want you to know that i feel the same....i love you too...."Meiling said and they both continued to dance.

"Aww...how adorable....look at those two couples..." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"Well..now that they are together...what about us...shouldn't we dance too?" Eriol asked.

"Sure..why not...."Tomoyo answered and they dance all through the night.  
  
A/N: THE END. Yes, yes, i'm well aware of how horrible this ending was, and yes, i give full permission to anyone who wants to throw tomatoes at me....ducks

Till next time! lolz.


End file.
